Watching
by Pixelgoddess-the-sequel
Summary: Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.
1. The Idea

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

This is the censored version! If you're a grown-up, read the full version at Mediaminer or AFF.

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

**Chapter 1 – The Idea**

Vegeta slid into his partner slowly, watching how his back muscles flexed under the orange gi top.

The pleased groan sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, seeming to focus on his tailspot. He'd waited too long for this, and didn't want to rush it. With nearly painful concentration and control he pulled back little by little before sliding in with a slowness that gave so much pleasure it was almost pain.

"Vegeta, please," came a wail. "Faster. Harder."

Vegeta smirked. Not yet. He wanted to hear him beg. His partner whimpered – it was almost too much pleasure for him to take. Two more slow strokes and he could barely hold himself back – the keening sounds his partner made were pushing him over the edge.

"Beg me," he demanded, curling a hand around his partner, echoing the slow rhythm he had established.

He watched the muscles clench under the gi, the orange moving as his partner's arms shook with the tension of supporting himself. There was an audible gasp and longer sucking in of air as his partner tried to catch his breath enough to speak.

"Please, Vegeta. Please. Please." The final word turned into a hopeless wail.

He relented – for his own sake as much as his partner's. His partner cried out in pleasure, pushing back against him to encourage Vegeta to go even deeper. Vegeta couldn't use all his strength because he didn't want to hurt him, but he gave him all his body could take.

His partner screamed out his name as a prayer and a curse as Vegeta moved, seeming to set his whole body on fire. His hand moved on his partner until they came together with a cry.

"Kakarott!"

"Vegeta!" Yamcha called out, coming in Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta carefully drew himself out of Yamcha and disposed of the condom before collapsing by his side, looking at him. "Thanks," he said with a slightly shaky grin; he was still coming down from his orgasm and this scene of being with Kakarott was one of his favorites.

Yamcha lowered himself, making Vegeta move over so he could avoid the wet spot and grinned back. "Not a problem," he said, "But I don't understand why you don't go after Goku. I mean – I don't mind playing him now and then, but why me when the real thing is available?"

"Because he might be available for you, but he isn't for me. He won't talk to me anymore," Vegeta said, fingering the orange gi top he had asked Yamcha to wear.

"We'll have to do something about that," Yamcha said stubbornly.

Vegeta laughed bitterly, "There's nothing you can do."

"We'll see," Yamcha said with a huge smile. "I have a plan."

------------------------------------

"He's watching us again," Yamcha said, shifting slightly to encourage Vegeta's fingers to hit just _that_ spot on his back.

"I know." Vegeta hesitated a moment and Yamcha knew he was resisting the impulse to glance over at the window where Goku stood. "You're okay with this?"

Yamcha grinned, gave him a quick kiss and pulled away. "Hey, it was my idea. Why? You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"No," Vegeta shook his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I definitely have not. But I don't see how it's going to work. You've seen how he avoids me."

"I guess you're just going to have to turn on the charm," Yamcha grinned, giving the prince a long slow hungry look. If they weren't thinking of Goku at the moment he knew Vegeta would have thrown him on the ground and taken him then and there. "I think you're capable of that."

Vegeta smirked, giving him the same hungry look. "What do you think?"

"I think you're going to sweep him off his feet." As it was he was damn close to sweeping Yamcha off his feet – again.

"I seriously doubt that," Vegeta scowled.

Yamcha sighed – playtime was over. "Come on, be positive," he said, lifting his overnight bag out of the back seat of the convertible.

Vegeta snorted and got into his car. "I _am_ positive. I'm positive this whole scheme of yours is insane."

Yamcha leaned over to give him a quick kiss then moved away. "Come by tomorrow and we'll see how it goes, okay?"

Vegeta waved his agreement and drove away. Yamcha stepped into the entryway of the house he shared with Goku and dropped his bag, leaving it for one of the cleaning bots to take to his room. He padded to the kitchen, grinning to himself at catching Goku still staring out of the window, watching Vegeta's cherry red convertible vanish in the distance. Goku was so distracted he probably didn't realize he was just a few feet away.

"Nice wheels, huh?" Yamcha said.

Goku started and spun and Yamcha grinned. He _had_ caught him.

"What? I was just--"

"I was just saying Vegeta has a nice car."

"Oh. Yeah."

Yamcha was amused to realize Goku was blushing. What had he been thinking as he stared out the window? Yamcha knew what _he_ would have been thinking – there goes a nice ass. But then again, he thought that about a lot of people.

"You've got the hots for him, haven't you?"

"What?! No I don't!" Goku protested, and Yamcha swore he could feel the heat rising from his friend's red cheeks.

"Why not? Just about everyone else does," Yamcha teased, deliberately moving a few inches closer.

"I- I don't," Goku stammered, trying to turn back to the sink to end a conversation that was obviously making him uncomfortable.

Yamcha pretended not to notice and got in his way just enough to keep Goku from turning all the way. "I don't believe you. I've seen you watching him."

"I'm not. I'm looking at…his _car_," Goku finished with a little too much emphasis on the last word.

Yamcha smiled knowingly. "It is a lot like him; hard and sleek and fast. Goes for miles." He saw Goku's growing blush and knew he was right. "And the scent… it smells like him; leather, sweat and sex."

Goku's face clouded and Yamcha knew he had pushed too far. "Knock it off, Yamcha," Goku said, pushing him away with a growl. "I know you and Vegeta _fuck_" he said bitterly. "You don't have to go rubbing it in everyone's face."

Yamcha shrugged and backed off a bit; he didn't want to push too hard and blow everything. "Sorry dude; didn't mean to piss you off."

Goku relaxed and looked sheepish. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I mean – you're really lucky he likes you and he treats you well. There's nothing wrong with you and Vegeta being a couple. You should be able to talk about it."

"We're not, you know." Goku looked confused and he realized he'd have to explain himself more or else this wouldn't work. "Vegeta and I aren't a couple. We just mess around sometimes. You know – friends with benefits." Sad but true – he wouldn't have objected to being exclusive with the prince, but Vegeta wouldn't have it. Now that he thought about it that was probably because of his highness' interest in Goku; he didn't want to be tied down – just in case. Which was fine, if Vegeta actually _did_ anything about it.

"Oh," Goku breathed, looking only slightly enlightened. "I thought…"

"Nah, Vegeta and I are just… well it's something to do until the right person comes along." He wondered what was going through his friend's head right then. "He knows I see other people – he's cool with it."

Goku seemed kind of overwhelmed by it all; maybe they should have had this conversation months ago. Yamcha didn't like the way he looked and placing a hand on his friend's chest he pressed until Goku collapsed into a chair. "Come on," Yamcha continued, "Who wouldn't want to have sex with Vegeta?" He grinned down at Goku. "I'll bet you've thought of it haven't you?"

"Yamcha…" Goku said uncomfortably, head down, bangs hiding his eyes.

"What?" he asked jokingly. He hadn't realized Goku would be so difficult to talk to about this. He didn't think Goku had a problem with guys – he hadn't reacted negatively to any of Roshi's admittedly pervy ways or the stuff Yamcha got up to. But this seemed to be different. It looked like he'd have to cajole Goku into even thinking about the prince. "Come on, admit it. You've thought about kissing Vegeta at least once."

Goku glanced hesitantly up at him, then dropped his head back down and shrugged. "Maybe," he finally admitted, his voice so low Yamcha barely heard him.

Yamcha held back his triumphant 'yes' and shifted gears. He knew he should be amazed he even got that much of a confession out of Goku, but before he was done he wanted his friend to really start considering Vegeta. He wasn't trying to hurt him, but sometimes you had to use a baseball bat because a feather wouldn't do. Goku, naïve as he sometimes was, required the bat.

He pulled up a chair just a few inches away from Goku, deliberately in his space. "So I was right," he said, trying to be gentle while still keeping his voice light enough so Goku would not bolt.

Goku shrugged again, not meeting his eye.

"You've never kissed him?"

"Come on, Yamcha. Knock it off," Goku grumbled, starting to push out of the chair. "This isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny," Yamcha said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and coaxing him back down. "I'm completely serious."

Goku looked at him and said bitterly, "No you're not. You think this is all a big joke. It doesn't matter what I think. Vegeta hates me and you're just rubbing it in."

Yamcha frowned – he would never deliberately do something to hurt Goku's feelings; he was only trying to help. He sighed and shook his head, "No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He's been pretty outspoken about it over the years. I know I'm stupid, but I do get the point eventually."

Yamcha cursed to himself. Why had Vegeta been such an ass back then? "He doesn't, you know. He's changed a lot."

"Bullshit."

Yamcha felt frustrated. How the hell was he going to get this back on track? Yes he does, no he doesn't was going to go nowhere fast. He had to come up with something to distract his friend. "So you haven't even tasted him. That's too b--" He broke off as he realized Goku was blushing. "You have? _You have!_" he said excitedly watching as Goku turned more and more red. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It was a long time ago," Goku mumbled, head down, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment. "We were sparring and…"

"And…?" Yamcha said encouragingly. Could this be easier than he thought? Vegeta had taught him how important taste was to a Saiyan – during sex it seemed to be the most dominant sense, which made oral sex _very_ intense. If Goku had a taste memory of Vegeta it was unlikely he'd ever forget it. He'd have to remember to ask Vegeta if he'd ever tasted Goku – it would explain a lot.

"It's no big deal," Goku said, annoyed. "We got into a clinch and my mouth touched his shoulder. I didn't even think about it then – we just continued fighting. It was nothing, okay?"

"But you remembered it."

"So what if I did?" Goku challenged.

"And you want to taste him again."

Goku took a quick, chest-heaving breath that told Yamcha more that his words did; Goku wasn't happy about the way things stood between him and the prince.

"It doesn't matter, Yamcha. This is Vegeta we're talking about. It's not gonna happen, alright?"

"I think you're wrong. Vegeta's got the hots for you."

"Now _you're_ being stupid."

Yamcha grimaced. Goku was being so damned stubborn. How could he not want Vegeta? They'd avoided each other for years – could it be he'd forgotten how good the prince tasted? Yamcha thought he was damned addicting – even to his human senses. If it hadn't been so obvious Vegeta had his eye on the impossible Goku he would have done his best to push the prince into something more serious than the casual fuck. Hell, he _liked_ the arrogant bastard.

Goku just needed to be reminded. But talking wasn't working… this called for something outrageous and dramatic. A smack with the proverbial bat. He leaned closer, cupped Goku's cheeks, and pressed their lips together. Goku made a startled noise and almost pulled away, but Yamcha quickly slid his tongue over Goku's lips and was rewarded with a confused moan. He repeated the action and Goku opened his mouth, his own tongue passing where Yamcha's had just been, tasting. Yamcha pressed his advantage, his tongue teasing Goku's, waiting for the action to register. Yamcha knew he was a great kisser – he'd even taught Vegeta a few tricks – and he used all his skill. He knew it was working when Goku groaned and responded, tongue stroking his, chasing the remnants of Vegeta's flavor in Yamcha's mouth. He wasn't a great kisser, but what he lacked in skill he made up for in eagerness.

Yamcha pulled away – he wouldn't have minded giving Goku more lessons, but that wasn't the point of this exercise. He'd never realized just how good Goku tasted; under other circumstances he would have kissed him again just to confirm his first opinion. This wasn't the time though - Goku's eyes were squeezed tightly closed and Yamcha could see the visible tension in his shoulders.

"Vegeta?" Goku breathed before looking at Yamcha in obvious confusion. "How…?" He licked his lips and swallowed hard, seeming to gather his wits. "Why did you do that?"

Yamcha grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty nice, huh? I've always thought Vegeta tasted damn good."

Goku glared at him before lurching to his feet, angrily brushing away his restraining arm. "That wasn't funny, Yamcha," he threw over his shoulder before rushing out of the kitchen.

Yamcha leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. That did not turn out as he had planned. He wondered what had made Goku so angry – surely it wasn't being kissed; he'd laughed off much worse in the past. He hoped he hadn't miscalculated and Goku would be over his mad before tomorrow.

--------------------------------------

Goku kicked his sheets away and growled in annoyance. He didn't know who he was more annoyed with - himself or Yamcha. Hell, maybe he was even more annoyed with Vegeta. This was his fault somehow. This wouldn't be happening – he wouldn't feel like this if only…

He stripped his pants off and cast them to the floor. He looked at his erection with some frustration. "I don't know what you're all excited about," he mumbled to it. "It's not going to happen no matter how much you might want it." Of course, if might be easier if only he could stop thinking about _it_ – he had gotten pretty good at that. Well he had until Yamcha had kissed him.

Yamcha kissed him. That was confusing as hell. Did it mean Yamcha was interested in him? He really doubted it; they'd been roommates for years and there had never been a hint of it before. And what was with him and Vegeta anyway?

And why did he care?

He curled his hand around his unrepentant erection, shuddering at the touch. He couldn't stop thinking about it; thinking of just how Yamcha managed to make his mouth taste like Vegeta. He pictured it. Yamcha, in that damned red car, bent over, his mouth surrounding Vegeta. He moved faster, heat and friction pushing him closer to the edge. He pictured himself as the one doing the sucking, tasting the pungent flavor of the prince first-hand, his own moans echoing the sounds he wrenched from the fantasy version of Vegeta. He finished, calling out Vegeta's name, but the euphoria of release didn't last long.

The taste – the reminder of how much he _wanted_ that taste kept circling in his brain, taunting and teasing him with what he could never have.

"Damn it," he growled, stomping into the bathroom to clean up. How could one lousy kiss undo the work of years? Didn't Yamcha realize how hard it had been for him to _stop_ thinking about Vegeta all the time?

As he washed his hands he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell – wild-eyed and lost. He scowled; he was not going to let one lousy kiss – one lousy taste – completely eradicate his defenses.

He'd have to remind himself again – of the last time he and Vegeta had sparred. How the arrogant bastard had really tried to kill him. And the words – the hate spewed at him, piled up one word after the other until Goku finally realized that the friendship he'd hoped for never would happen. Vegeta despised him.

His heart had broken then and he'd ITd away to nurse his wounds, swearing to himself never to speak to the prince again. It had been damn hard; there were so many times he was tempted to change his mind. More than once he'd dressed for it before remembering he couldn't spar with Vegeta – he couldn't voluntarily expose himself to that hatred anymore. Vegeta would come looking for him and he'd IT across the planet to avoid him; after awhile Vegeta had stop coming.

Bulma had understood – he'd been so careful to IT to visit her when Vegeta's ki was nowhere near. It had been difficult to visit her in the hospital, but towards the end maybe Vegeta had understood. Her last days, there had been pockets of time when the prince had left her room. Goku had chosen those times to go to her bedside; he'd had a chance to tell her goodbye.

After that, he hadn't had to work very hard to avoid the prince. He'd pushed the memory of his taste and scent and feel away. The dreams hadn't stopped completely, but they finally stopped tormenting him every night. He'd even been able to keep them under control when he found himself Yamcha's roommate. It had become more difficult to ignore when Yamcha began to come home smelling of Vegeta, but meditation had helped. He'd locked away his feelings, not letting himself react to the heavy scent that so obviously clung to his friend.

Until today.

Goku cursed and pulled on training clothes. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Yamcha for awakening his demon. He couldn't do that, of course, but nothing was going to stop him from beating the hell out of the landscape somewhere.

--------------------------------

TBC


	2. The Plan

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies. NC-17.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

**Chapter 2 – The Plan**

Yamcha rubbed his eyes, struggling to hold back a yawn. He hadn't slept well last night. It was bad enough he regretted making Goku react that way, but it sure as hell didn't help to have Vegeta call him in the middle of the night and chew him out. Goku's energy was all over the place as he trained; he must have disturbed anyone who could sense ki.

When he had admitted to Vegeta what he had done, the prince had groaned and called him an idiot. Didn't he think about what he was doing?

Of course he hadn't. He rarely got into trouble if he actually _thought_ about what he was doing. It was the impulse/instinct thing that got him into trouble every time. He'd learned long ago that his instincts sucked, but that sure as hell didn't stop him from using them. And getting into trouble.

At least Goku seemed to be over his mad. He wasn't talking much, but Yamcha suspected it was more because he was brooding than angry. Just what had Yamcha stuck his nose into that would make the normally cheerful Goku so introspective?

When Goku had returned home Vegeta had called within minutes; the prince must have been monitoring his ki. Yamcha let him know that Goku was speaking to him again; apparently he'd been forgiven for the kiss. Vegeta had responded with his customary grunt and hung up.

Yamcha looked out the corner of his eye to where Goku reclined in an easy chair, a book forgotten in his lap. He wondered what his friend was seeing, because it obviously wasn't anything in the room. He wanted to bring up last night's topic again – find out what had really triggered Goku's anger, but he was pretty sure it wasn't the time. He was seriously considering calling Vegeta and telling him to hold off another day, when the point became quite moot.

He heard the click of footsteps across the tile floor of the kitchen. Knocking meant nothing to Vegeta; he just came in as he pleased. Yamcha glanced up, planning on intercepting, but he realized instantly it would be of no use. He recognized the determined expression and knew the next phase of the plan was going to be implemented no matter what. Vegeta hardly looked at him, instead stopping and staring at Goku, and Yamcha wondered if the normally bold prince was trying to gather his nerve.

Goku was so distracted he apparently didn't realize Vegeta was in the room for a few seconds. When he did, he glanced up at the prince, making eye contact and instantly tearing his eyes away. Yamcha felt guilty when they caught his; there was a surprising amount of pain there. Goku barely hesitated, lowering his chair and getting up to leave the room. Yamcha almost didn't catch the soft, "I'll leave you alone," as he reached the doorway.

"Kakarott. Wait."

Yamcha was surprised that Goku actually _did_ hesitate, giving Vegeta time to cross the room and curl a loose hand around his wrist. Goku stopped and turned, glancing down at his captured wrist then up at Vegeta's face. He noticed absently that they were nearly the same height now – it must be some Saiyan thing because Vegeta had almost caught up with Goku over the past few years.

Goku didn't pull his wrist away, although it was obvious he could. Vegeta seemed to be struck dumb for a moment, because Goku was the next one to speak.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" he asked tiredly.

Yamcha could see Vegeta turn on the charm and he hoped he wouldn't overdo it. No sense in making Goku wary; too much and he'd probably think this whole thing was an act.

"You're too suspicious, Kakarott," he said in that seductive growl that would have brought Yamcha to his knees if it were directed at him. Goku seemed immune, but maybe the way Vegeta's fingertips were brushing against his palm distracted him. "I came to ask you out to dinner," he continued, the fingers of his other hand lightly touching Goku's cheek. Goku did react this time, flinching away from the touch. Vegeta drew back, all style and grace, his movements seeming deliberate and not a startled jerk away. Maybe he knew what he was doing; Yamcha could see Goku's nostrils flaring slightly, breathing in Vegeta's scent. "I'll pick you up tomorrow evening at 7:30. Here's the name of the restaurant," he said, placing a slip of paper in a Goku's still captured hand. "Make sure you're ready and dressed appropriately."

Yamcha thought Vegeta was really pushing things when he brushed his fingers against Goku's face again; Goku didn't flinch again, but stared back in obvious disbelief. Vegeta lowered his hand and released his hold; Yamcha belatedly realized the prince's fingers had remained curled over Goku's, pressing the paper to his palm.

Vegeta turned to leave, nodding to Yamcha on his way out. "Seven-thirty Kakarott," he said before leaving the house.

Yamcha turned back to Goku, resisting the attraction of watching the prince leave. He was curious how this was all going to play out. Goku _was_ watching, his expression completely unreadable.

"So?" he finally asked, not liking the extended silence or the way Goku was now looking at him.

"I don't know what you two are up to," Goku said angrily, crumpling the card and dropping it in the trash can, "but this isn't funny anymore."

"It's not a joke, Goku," he said softly. "Vegeta is completely serious and so am I. He likes you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why? Don't you think Vegeta can change?"

"I used to…" Goku trailed off miserably. Yamcha was relieved but not surprised at the fast switch of mood – Goku never could stay angry for long.

Yamcha sighed and shifted over on the sofa, making room. "Sit down, will you? You're too tall to talk to when you're standing up."

"You're not going to kiss me again, are you?" Goku asked suspiciously.

Yamcha grinned, "Why, do you want me to?"

Goku blushed, but sat down next to him. "Do you kiss _everyone_?" he grumbled.

"Nah," he said, reaching over to pat his friend on the leg. He was pleased to note that Goku didn't flinch. "Just the ones I like." Yamcha got up and headed for the kitchen for some beer. "Hang on a sec – I'll be right back." He returned a minute or so later and handed Goku a can, took one for himself, and set the rest on the table.

Goku drank some and leaned back on the couch, feet propped up on the table in front of him. He glanced over at Yamcha and frowned, "I can't trust his motives, you know. Not anymore."

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"Maybe I don't – tell me."

Goku sighed, "Because he hates my guts, that's why."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure. I've still got the scars to prove it."

"Dude – that was years ago. Are you going to hold that grudge forever?" No one really knew what happened that day – all anyone knew was that Vegeta and Goku had been sparring and Vegeta had apparently lost control, nearly killing Goku. He had a feeling there was a lot more to the story that he didn't know, because Goku usually respected a fighter who could give him a run for his money. Avoiding Vegeta was completely out of character for Goku.

Goku shrugged but didn't answer.

"He's changed, you know. He's still an arrogant ass at times, but most of the time he's a pretty decent guy."

"Vegeta?" Goku asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah – Vegeta. You were already avoiding him during the whole thing with Bulma. You should have seen him. He took care of her, even giving up training to be there on the really bad days. A couple of times I even saw him sitting and reading by her bed while she slept. And those times he was away from her so you could visit her in the hospital? That was deliberate, because he knew she would want to see you."

"Oh." Goku finished another can of beer – Yamcha noticed they seemed to go down pretty quickly. "I didn't know that."

"I know you didn't. People don't usually talk about the _good_ stuff Vegeta does, so when he does screw up the bad just seems like the norm. I'm just surprised you're as guilty of that as everyone else."

Goku frowned down at his hands and reached for another beer. "I didn't used to be," he said, his mumble barely audible.

Yamcha leaned back and made a dent in his own can; he was way behind – of course he couldn't begin to consume as much of _anything_ as Goku could. "So what happened?"

Goku shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

He shrugged. "So what are you going to do about Vegeta?"

"What the hell am I _supposed_ to do about him?" Goku demanded angrily. "This shit just came out of nowhere. Here I was, minding my business and you go and kiss me tasting like Vegeta. Do you have any fucking idea what you did to me?"

"Goku – I know you watch him all the time…"

"So?! So what if I watch him? Hell, how do you know I'm not watching you? What makes you two think you have the right to mess me up like this?"

"It was just a kiss, Goku—"

"No it wasn't!" Goku shouted, throwing his now empty can across the room. "I don't even want to think about _how_ you managed to taste like Vegeta, but damn it, you managed to bring everything back!"

Yamcha looked at his friend thoughtfully. Goku didn't usually act like this – he was a happy drunk. Now he looked tense and coiled. There had to be more to this than Goku had said – this anger just wasn't like him. He made a guess why, not sure if he hoped he was wrong or if he was right.

"You love him don't you?"

The tension drained out of Goku in an instant and Yamcha felt a surge of excitement which was replaced by despair just as quickly. Just what the fuck had Vegeta done to make Goku react like this? And was there any chance of him fixing it?

"I might have. I don't know anymore. I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can trust him. How could I have given him that much power over me?"

"What happened?" he asked, voice soft. Goku was rattled, and it made Yamcha uncomfortable to see his rock of a friend on such shaky ground.

Goku shook his head miserably and Yamcha guessed correctly that he wouldn't tell. What could have been so bad that day? "Everything fell apart. Today was the first time I've talked to him since then. I just couldn't… I couldn't do that to myself anymore."

Yamcha reached over and handed Goku another beer. He now had doubts his plan would work – Goku must have been hurt pretty badly to have cut Vegeta off completely. But damn it – Vegeta wasn't like that anymore.

Which Goku didn't know of course, because he'd been so careful about avoiding all contact with the prince.

"He's changed, Goku. I guess you could say he's grown up. You don't think I'd sleep with him if he was still such an ass, do you?"

"If you like him so much, why are you trying to push him on me?"

Yamcha sighed. "Because he doesn't want me. He wants you. I think one of the reasons he first started fucking me because I kind of look like you. Do you have any idea how many times he's called out your name?" He wasn't going to try to explain to Goku how Bulma had given her blessing when she got so sick. He figured she'd seen the friendship he and Vegeta had and knowing the prince, thought it would help. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Vegeta needed physical contact to keep him grounded . And he liked Vegeta…hell, he'd fantasized about the prince enough – and was willing to engage in some friendly sex.

Goku looked at him, slightly horrified. He should have expected that reaction, but he wondered what bothered Goku more – the fact that Vegeta was obviously fantasizing about him, or that Yamcha had sex with Vegeta anyway. "You let him _use_ you?"

"He's not using me. Okay, maybe he is sometimes. It's complicated, you know?" He sighed and finished off another beer. "He's got it bad for you, Goku, but you were completely unavailable. And I admit I was using him too – this was before my company took off and he liked to spend money. And yeah, I fantasized about him a lot. We were already friendly, but over time we got to know each other better. I could have let myself fall for him, but I knew he wasn't really available. We're friends – when we fuck, he's fucking _me_." Most of the time, he added in his head. There were still times when he knew all Vegeta was seeing beneath him was Goku.

"Yamcha… if you're wrong, do you have any idea how much he could hurt me?"

"What makes you so sure he would hurt you?" Somehow he knew Goku wasn't talking about Vegeta hurting him physically – and he'd never realized it was possible to hurt Goku's feelings before. He always seemed immune to the little jokes and taunts thrown at him. Of course, that big smile of his hid a lot of pain – he'd never seen it waver during the divorce although Yamcha knew Goku wasn't completely happy about it.

"This _is_ Vegeta we're talking about. Remember him? The guy who swore to kill me? The one who calls me an idiot and worse all the time…"

"You don't believe me do you? That he's changed."

Goku looked miserable. "Come on, Yamcha. This is the guy who swore he'd have me defeated and on my knees."

Yamcha smirked, "That's not always a bad place to be." Bad joke for the moment – Goku glared at him so intensely it was almost painful. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"He probably wants to just use me or something. I could smell him – he thinks he's going to fuck me."

Yamcha wanted to groan – he _knew_ Vegeta was turning on the seduction too much for someone like Goku. He needed to slow it down. Or… "Do you even like guys?" As far as he knew Goku had only dated women, but everyone has secrets.

Goku shrugged. "I've never dated one, but why not? But I'm not going to let myself be used by someone like him."

"Dude – you've got it all wrong. Vegeta _likes_ you. He's not trying to use you."

"How the hell can he like me? He doesn't know me. He doesn't _want_ to know me. We haven't said more than a dozen words in years."

"That was your choice, not his."

Goku grunted acknowledgement, but didn't reply.

"He's been watching you. He knows what you're like. He thinks about you all the time."

"You're not helping things. Now he sounds like a stalker."

Yamcha couldn't help himself – he laughed. "Come on Goku, get serious."

"I _am_ serious."

"No you're not. You're running scared and you're not willing to admit it. You like Vegeta and the idea of him actually liking you back scares the hell out of you."

"Yamcha…" Goku said warningly.

"Damn it Goku, Vegeta's changed." It made him angry that Goku – the most forgiving person he knew – would refuse to give another of his friends a chance to prove himself. "He's worked hard at it, but you are so damn convinced everything he does is some kind of plot against you, you refuse to give him a chance."

"I gave him a chance. Hell, I gave him lots of them."

"Give him another one then."

"No."

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Bullshit. You are afraid. You realized you had feelings for Vegeta and now you're just running scared."

"Knock it off, Yamcha."

"No. You've been running away for years and I'm not going to let you keep doing it."

"I'm not scared," Goku muttered, finishing off another beer.

"Prove it. Go out with Vegeta five times – give him a chance."

He held his breath, waiting for Goku to refuse completely. He never thought he'd be this hard to convince.

"One."

Yamcha sensed victory in his grasp – if Goku agreed to even one, then there was a chance. Still, it wasn't enough – he had to push for more. "You can't make a decision on one date. Three."

"Three?"

"Yeah. Go out with him on a real date three times. If it doesn't work after that, I'll leave you alone."

"Promise?"

"If you promise to give him a real chance." That was easier than expected – maybe giving Goku alcohol beforehand helped.

Goku sighed, "Fine. Three. And then you two leave me alone."

Yamcha held out his hand for Goku to shake. "Deal. But you'll see. You'll like the new Vegeta."

"And if you're wrong I'm going to kick your ass."

"Deal. Now hand me another beer."

Goku stared at him in unabashed curiosity. "You guys really are friends?" He seemed reluctant to let his hand go – Yamcha didn't really mind. He should have paid more attention to Goku before Vegeta laid a claim on him. He was damned good-looking.

"Yeah, we are. I know it's hard to believe, but he's a pretty decent guy once you get to know him."

"This is _Vegeta_ we're talking about. You know – the one who was responsible for you dying."

He shrugged. "Yeah – but things were different then. And you've forgiven Piccolo for killing you. Can't I do the same?"

"But I don't _sleep_ with him."

"Well you can't, can you? Since he's asexual and all." Goku turned bright red and Yamcha grinned. "Vegeta, on the other hand…" He let the implication trail off.

"Stop that!" Goku insisted, snatching his hand away to grab another can of beer. "I'm not going to have sex with Vegeta."

Yamcha smirked at him.

"What?" Goku demanded.

"Bet you two are having sex by the fifth date. And that's only because you're so damned stubborn."

"I only agreed to three dates, so that's not going to happen."

"I recommend it. He's good. He's very, _very_ good."

Goku grinned at him – it looked like the beer had finally kicked in and he was becoming more relaxed. "You're a pimp, you know that?"

Yamcha laughed. "He was already a fantastic lover before we hooked up. I like to think I made him a better one."

"Mr. Modesty."

"Hey, I've got nothing to be modest about. Once I realized I was not meant to be with women a whole new world opened up for me."

Goku laughed. "Like I said, Mr. Modesty." He dug through the box on the table. "We're out of beer."

-------------------------

TBC


	3. The Bait

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies. NC-17.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

This is the censored version - if you are an adult, you can read the full version on Mediaminer or AFF.

**Chapter 3 – The Bait**

Goku leaned back with a contented belch. Somewhere along the line Yamcha had managed to obtain pizza and lots more beer. Goku had lost count of how many he'd had and sat on the sofa in a contented daze. He had felt himself relax the instant he'd told Yamcha he'd go out with Vegeta. Since then, neither one of them had brought up the prince or the date – oh gods…he was going to go on a _date_ with Vegeta.

Yamcha was watching him; head flopped to the side on the couch. He let his own head flop over so he could watch back.

"What's it like, being with a guy?" he asked.

Yamcha made a lazy smirk. "Awesome. I mean…girls are okay, but guys are different. All hard… muscled…"

Goku grinned as Yamcha's voice faded off. He wondered if Yamcha realized his hand had found Goku's thigh. He didn't really mind – he liked Yamcha. He wondered why they'd never kissed before – he had nice taste even though it had been almost completely hidden by Vegeta's.

"So you've never kissed a guy before?" Yamcha asked again. He wondered if he'd been thinking out loud for Yamcha to follow his train of thought. He'd asked that a couple of times, but all the beer seemed to affect his memory.

"I told ya I haven't. Only Chichi and some other girls after… and Bulma once. You were the first guy." Funny how his voice seemed a little fuzzy. Just how many beers had he drunk?

"Did you like it? Kissing me I mean?"

"Yeaaah…" he said thoughtfully, remembering. "But it was a dirty trick you pulled. Like kissing 'Geta." He wondered if Vegeta would let him get away with calling him that in person – probably not. But Vegeta had too many sounds to make – too much work.

"Hadda do it. You wouldn't have kissed me."

"Yes I would have." Yamcha was nice; why wouldn't he have kissed him?

"Prove it."

Goku made a dopey grin, "You'll kiss anyone, won't you?"

"Only people I like." He slid closer and Goku found himself doing the same. "So come on, kiss me already. What are you, chicken?"

Goku reached his hand up, surprised at how heavy it seemed, and put it against Yamcha's face, tracing the shape of his scar. He liked the scar – it made Yamcha look different than everyone else. "Is that a dare?" Goku asked.

Yamcha's hand was on his thigh and it was nice. Warm. Heavy in a good way.

"Yeeaah," Yamcha rumbled.

It only took a tiny bit of effort to lean forward, head still resting on the sofa pillow, to press his mouth against Yamcha's. His lips were soft and firm at the same time, just like him. Goku traced the tip of his tongue over Yamcha's lips and like magic they parted. He felt a slightly giddy thrill of victory and deepened the kiss, tasting his friend. There was no trace of Vegeta's smoldering flavor this time, just beer and Yamcha's own very masculine taste. He liked it. He liked it even more when Yamcha groaned and started really kissing him back, shifting and raising his head enough to let their bodies get closer.

Yamcha's hand slid higher up his thigh and he was suddenly made very aware of just how much he was enjoying this. Why hadn't he kissed Yamcha before? It was nice. He started to wonder if Yamcha tasted the same everywhere, and without thinking about it Goku began unbuttoning his friend's shirt.

Yamcha gasped and drew back a little, looking at Goku with surprise.

"What are you--?"

"Undressing you," Goku said simply. Now that he'd started it seemed so obvious they should continue. Unless Yamcha didn't…

"What about Vegeta?" he asked. Goku noticed with pleasure that his hand had not moved from its place, teasingly close to his already evident erection.

"We haven't even gone out yet. He'll have to wait his turn."

"He gets one?"

"Maybe."

Yamcha grinned. "I think I've created a monster."

"Yeah. Let's find out."

It was all nice – the way Yamcha tasted and the way his skin felt so hot. And kind of rough. There were calluses on his hands and they felt real good rubbing over Goku's chest. He fumbled a bit with Yamcha's pants – he somehow had lost a lot of his dexterity. Yamcha seemed to be having more trouble helping him off with his clothes though; he had to stop undressing Yamcha long enough to pull his own shirt off or else risk being tangled in it forever. And the kissing was getting even better. Yamcha did some surprising things with his tongue and lips that he did his best to copy. He decided he really liked what happened when he kissed Yamcha. The more they kissed, the better Yamcha smelled and tasted.

When they were both completely undressed and stretched out on the couch he couldn't seem to get enough contact with all of that skin. It was so hot and Yamcha kept squirming and wriggling around and rubbing him so it felt like he was getting harder and harder. It was nice and kept getting nicer until Yamcha tried to move them to a better position and they both fell on the floor. Somehow the coffee table survived, although it did fall over, empty beer cans clattering all over the floor and rolling away. Yamcha laughed and he really liked the laugh. Somehow they stumbled to their feet, lurching to a relatively clear area of the living room where they promptly dropped into a tangle.

Yamcha took over and he let him. After all, he'd never had sex with a guy before and his friend was something of an expert. He was aware of his own curiosity; what would Vegeta do if Goku had tried to kiss him? Would he be the same kind of squirmy fun Yamcha was being?

Yamcha spread out over him and kissed him again, tasting his entire mouth. Goku figured he was getting better at returning the kiss, because Yamcha was making all kinds of moaning sounds that sounded like he was enjoying himself. He was kind of surprised when Yamcha drew back a little and stuck his fingers into his mouth. Goku thought that looked like something he'd like to try, so he took Yamcha's hand and drew it down to his own mouth, sucking and licking on the fingers. Yamcha looked good – all hungry and drowsy and intense, watching Goku watching him.

Yamcha used his other hand to stroke him, making Goku moan around his fingers. He tried to watch what Yamcha did when he slid his fingers away, but the stroking kept making him lose concentration. He thought he should have been surprised when Yamcha's finger slid into him, but it was nice in a weird way. He was pretty sure more fingers were slipping into him and moving around, but it didn't seem to be as important as the hand curled around him and the mouth pressed against his own as Yamcha kissed him. He felt some weird pressure, but it didn't hurt – in fact it felt kind of good.

And then Yamcha did something – pressed something – and he cried out something incoherent. That felt great! Somehow he managed to speak and demand Yamcha do it again. Yamcha grinned at him and pressed again. He moaned happily – Yamcha could do _that_ all day if he wanted to no matter how weird it felt.

After a few minutes Yamcha took his fingers away and Goku looked at him in curiosity. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong, so he wondered what his friend would do next. Yamcha seemed to know what he was doing and Goku was more than willing to let him do it. He'd seen pictures – Yamcha left his magazines around – but being part of it was so different. He knew _what_ was happening, but he didn't _know_ what was happening.

First Yamcha reached over to his pants – it was lucky they hadn't been thrown too far away he guessed. He was good – he managed to fish what he wanted out of the pocket one handed. Fortunately his other hand continued to stroke Goku at an unhurried pace, slowly driving him insane with need. He was pretty sure Yamcha realized that because as soon as he had what he wanted, Yamcha released him to rip open a square packet. A condom. Why didn't he think of that? It was a good thing Yamcha was prepared. He was good at that too, quickly rolling it on.

Yamcha grabbed his ankles and lifted him from the floor. Goku recognized this and helped, resting his legs on Yamcha's shoulders. And then Yamcha smirked at him. Goku grinned back, watching as Yamcha concentrated and moved a little. He could feel Yamcha pressing against him, and then pushing into him. Weird again. A little painful, but not bad. Yamcha was groaning in pleasure, babbling all the time about how good this all felt. It took a bit of time – Yamcha wasn't rushing things – and he could tell Yamcha was all the way into him. It was an odd feeling to have Yamcha pressing against him, but he liked that too. So far, there wasn't anything about this whole experience he didn't like.

And when Yamcha _moved_, sliding several inches out before pressing slowly back in, Goku nearly screamed. He'd found that spot again, but instead of a short press against it there was a long _slow_ rub against it. He'd always wondered just what was so great about having sex with guys, and now he knew; he'd never felt anything like this before.

His legs had slipped from Yamcha's shoulders and he wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in as far as possible with each stroke. They were both making lots of noise – grunting and groaning and cursing. He didn't think it could get any better, but he was wrong; Yamcha curled his hand back around him and stroked him hard. He was so caught up in the sensation he lost all sense of time. It could have been hours or minutes when he couldn't take anymore and exploded with a roar of pleasure. Yamcha didn't take much longer, announcing his orgasm with a groaning curse.

They collapsed on the living room floor, curled around each other. Goku only barely managed to shove some of the beer cans out of the way before they both passed out.

----------------------------

Yamcha woke up, very aware of the taste of dead cats in his mouth. Just how much had he had to drink anyway? He tried to get his brain caught up, but hangovers – and damn, what a hangover he had – always made his thinking turn to mud. He looked around, trying to avoid moving his head anymore than absolutely necessary, taking stock. On the floor. Okay, that was fine – less distance to fall. Beer cans everywhere – no surprise there. Curled up around a very muscular guy – that was a nice discovery. Very muscular, in fact. The guy's back was pressed against his front, and he was shifting around just enough for Yamcha to become very aware of what they had been doing when he passed out. God, he hoped he had finished before that – it was too damn embarrassing to pass out before coming. Dark hair…dark _spiky_ hair. He suddenly recognized just who he was wrapped around, and in that instant the events of the evening flashed into memory with a horrifying completeness that made his prior hangover seem meaningless.

He had fucked Goku.

Vegeta was going to kill him.

Apparently he had vocalized his moan of despair, because Goku twisted in his arms and looked at him curiously. He looked bright-eyed; completely awake. His seeming inability to end up with a hangover just didn't seem fair.

"What's wrong?"

"Vegeta," he blurted out without thinking. He should have just said hangover, or sick, or had to piss – something that would have saved his plan _and_ let him escape. But he didn't.

"What about him?" Goku asked, all innocence. Did he really not get it? Damn it, there was no saving this, was there? Why the hell was he so stupid to get drunk with Goku?

"He's going to kill me," he said miserably.

Goku's eyes darkened and he wondered for an instant which of them he was angry at – under the circumstances it could be any of the three of them.

"No he won't."

Yamcha sighed. "I didn't mean literally. I just…" He hoped he didn't mean literally, but considering how Vegeta felt about Goku, there was no telling. It seemed like Goku didn't get it. He had betrayed a friend – _two_ friends - and he wouldn't blame Vegeta for being angry with him. Heck, he wouldn't blame _Goku_ for being mad at him. He'd crossed the friendship line and he didn't know what he'd do if it ruined their relationship.

"Yamcha?" Goku sounded hesitant and unsure – something that just didn't suit him. "Did I do something wrong? I thought… I _like_ you."

Damn it. He did not want Goku to regret this; you should never regret your first time. He leaned closer and twisted an arm around Goku's neck, pulling him close. When he kissed him this time, Goku didn't hesitate at all, returning his affection with a playful, teasing tongue; he was a damn quick study. When they parted, he was convinced Goku would be willing to go again. He couldn't risk that, because he wasn't sure he'd ever want to stop.

He rolled away and crawled to his feet, only stumbling a little bit. "Nothing's wrong – I just have a shitful hangover and I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"Okay," Goku said happily. He practically bounced to his feet and Yamcha felt a surge of jealousy at how good his friend felt. After all that beer? It just wasn't fair.

Yamcha made it to the bathroom, newly conscious of how the light pierced his skull and burned out his eyeballs. He sucked down a handful of aspirin, wishing they'd work instantly, but sadly aware they wouldn't. He started a scalding hot shower – which made the anticipation of the ice cold one to follow even worse.

He couldn't remember when he'd last screwed up so spectacularly. It wasn't that he didn't like Goku – hell, he'd been the object of some of his best fantasies. He'd held back though, because …well, married at first, then dealing with the divorce, and then…he never thought Goku would be interested in him, and a one-night stand was not worth the long friendship it might cost him if he pushed it.

He was finally beginning to understand what he'd done to Goku by kissing him tasting like Vegeta. All kinds of wants and desires and carefully hidden feelings were stirring and even now he remembered what Goku felt and smelled and tasted like. How was he ever going to forget that?

No, he didn't really regret sleeping with Goku, but all the repercussions were going to kill him.

Vegeta. Damn it, what would Vegeta do when he found out? And he would, somehow. The prince was damned observant, and some little slip of body language or a poorly chosen word would betray him. He _should_ just come out and tell him, but he knew Vegeta would see it as a huge betrayal. He wanted Goku. It went beyond lust, although that was probably the start of it. Since Goku stopped talking to him, Vegeta had managed to put him on some kind of pedestal – an unattainable opportunity missed. He was sure Vegeta loved Goku, although he'd never admit it to anyone, not even himself. That was okay…he hoped. If Goku would only give Vegeta a chance he could prove himself if only by the way he was always there when you needed him. He'd become damned dependable – practically to the point of obsession. If he said he would be there at 6:01 he'd be there right on the tic.

But if he'd screwed this up for the Saiyans he didn't know what he'd do. It wasn't like he could start dating Goku – that would just be rubbing it in Vegeta's face and he couldn't do that. And if it failed because of this he didn't think he could go back to sleeping with Vegeta – he really _would_ be a second-rate substitute for the original and a constant reminder of his betrayal.

He cranked the water to cold and screamed at the shock that ran through his system. He was suddenly much, much too awake. Hell, with the nightmare he'd managed to create he might never be able to sleep again.

The biggest problem was, he realized with painful clarity, he loved Goku _and_ Vegeta, and now he was in danger of losing them both.

___________________________

TBC


	4. The Date

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

**Chapter 4 – The Date**

Goku cleaned up quickly, wincing at Yamcha's screaming. He didn't think they'd done anything wrong, but his friend seemed really anxious. He'd always been a little jealous of Yamcha _and_ all the people hanging around him.

If he was honest with himself, he had to admit he'd long had more interest in Yamcha than just friendship, although he'd only just acted on it. Yamcha smelled like sex much of the time, and sometimes it was a challenge _not_ to fantasize about him. He wondered what he would have done if Yamcha had kissed him first, before pulling that stunt with Vegeta. Hell, he _knew_ what he would have done – it would have been difficult, if not impossible, to resist having sex with Yamcha.

Between the beer and his distracting thoughts of sex with Vegeta, his prior restraint had gone by the wayside. That was the only reason he had any doubt; he should have controlled his urges since they had both been drinking. He knew what had happened and it didn't bother him, but the alcohol had released their inhibitions, and he had a feeling Yamcha regretted it. He hoped he was wrong, because he had already fantasized about his friend again while Yamcha was still asleep.

He felt comfortable telling Yamcha almost everything. Well, everything except how he felt about Vegeta. What had happened with the prince ended up being a huge embarrassment. How could he have been such a terrible judge of character? And what if he _had_ told Yamcha; what could his friend have done? As it was, Yamcha thought he was helping by bringing up all those old feelings, not realizing how much pain it caused Goku.

And now he was risking more pain by going on a date with Vegeta. A _date_. With **Vegeta**! It was insane. Years ago he would have leapt at the chance, but experience had made him wary. He wanted to trust Vegeta – hell, Yamcha trusted him – but he wasn't sure he could anymore. Was Vegeta tricking Yamcha too? Using him in some plot to rip Goku's heart out and make him feel like a fool? If Vegeta _was_ deliberately trying to hurt Yamcha, Goku _would_ kill him.

He sighed. He'd promised Yamcha he'd give Vegeta another chance, but if he was going to do that he'd have to stop thinking such negative thoughts about the prince.

It bothered him that he still remembered and instantly recognized Vegeta's taste when Yamcha kissed him. He had wanted to think he was over him – he'd finally managed to stop saying his name when masturbating, but one kiss and he knew he was just kidding himself.

What the hell was he going to do? How did he get so screwed up anyway? He had once loved Vegeta, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore. And he loved Yamcha too, as a friend and maybe more. Somehow he knew this was going to change everything and he wasn't sure he was ready.

* * *

Yamcha paused for a moment to admire how Goku's shirt clung to his broad shoulders before paying attention to what he was wearing. Jeans. Short sleeved white button down shirt. Dirty sneakers. For a date with _Vegeta_. This wasn't going to work.

"Where is he taking you?" he asked the mirror Goku was studying.

Goku shrugged. "Don't know. Does it matter?"

Yamcha almost rolled his eyes, but just barely caught himself. He was sure his voice didn't hide the eye roll though. "Matter? Of course it matters. This is _Vegeta_ we're talking about after all. You need to dress up more to go on a date with him."

"What's wrong with this?" Goku turned, raising his arms.

"Vegeta likes fancy restaurants, dude. He's not going to take you to someplace like Fridays. Look, let me take a look in your closet. I'll find you something to wear, okay?"

"I don't—"

He went to the closet, ignoring Goku's protests. "You promised, dude. You have to give it a real chance."

He opened the door, nearly overcome by the overwhelming scent of Goku – no amount of cleaning could remove it completely. He bit his tongue to distract himself from the rush of arousal he felt and concentrated on finding his friend something more appropriate. It didn't help that Goku had come closer, his heat a physical presence; just one time with Goku was all it took to destroy most of his willpower.

He flipped through the clothes quickly. Gis in a variety of colors; Goku had finally given up wearing exclusively orange. Jeans. T-shirts. A god-awful Hawaiian shirt. And the white shirt Goku was wearing. "This is all you've got?"

Goku shrugged. "I tried to tell you."

"This is going to require some adjustment. I have to make a phone call." He scooped up his cell and headed outside. He didn't want Goku to hear this conversation.

"Vegeta. Where are you planning on taking Goku tonight?"

"_Maison de l'alimentation salauds prétentieux_." It sounded to Yamcha like Vegeta was boasting; it was true it was notoriously difficult to get a reservation at _Maison_. Vegeta was a 'name' and he still had problems. If you knew anything about _Maison_you'd be impressed. Thing was, Goku didn't know about fine dining and wouldn't be awed by the name or the food.

Yamcha groaned. "Do you really think that's a good idea? They're assholes even to you. How do you think they are going to be to Goku? Is that how you want to start things off – by taking him someplace where they treat him like shit?"

"Damn it," Vegeta growled.

Yamcha nodded to himself. The prince hadn't thought of that. Hell, they never even had enough food to satisfy him, so they always ended up going out for a second meal. Goku would be completely out of place there.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get that reservation?"

"You're going to risk screwing up your first date with Goku over a fucking _reservation_?"

"No," Vegeta said without hesitation.

"How about _Casa di Abbondanti Sapore_?" That was a nice cozy Italian restaurant, just a little dressy, but not stuffy. Plenty of great food. Friendly staff.

"Yessss," Vegeta said slowly. He could almost see him nodding thoughtfully. "I have to make some phone calls."

"Sure. By the way, if this goes to a second date Goku is going to need to go shopping." Sure, he'd gotten Goku to agree to three, but if the first one was a disaster Yamcha knew he'd find it difficult to hold him to it.

"Why?"

"He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to be borrowing my clothes tonight. His wardrobe is almost entirely gis."

Vegeta chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Use my card."

"Oh, no," Yamcha shook his head. "Not a good idea. He might accept money from me, but not you – not yet. "

"So don't tell him."

"_Vegeta_," he scolded, "It says Capsule Corp on it. Don't you think he'd figure it out? Take it easy. Quit trying to impress him or buy him. Ease up."

They both knew Goku didn't have a lot of money. He ignored everyone's advice and didn't fight the divorce at all, letting Chichi have almost everything. Hell, he gave her shitloads more than she asked for – said she needed it more than he did and deserved it. He had some funds and took on odd jobs, but unless he'd been stashing money away in private there was no way he had enough to buy even a fraction of a decent new wardrobe. Yamcha had convinced him to move in before his custom baseball equipment business took off, and by the time it became successful he'd gotten so used to having Goku there it didn't make sense to ask him to move out.

"Fine," Vegeta grumbled.

"See you tonight. I'll make sure Goku's ready."

"Thank you, Yamcha."

"Not a problem," he grinned. Vegeta had actually thanked him; he had to be desperate. "Stick with me. We'll make this work." As long as he kept his hands off Goku, it might. But being in the same house was going to become an almost unavoidable temptation.

* * *

Yamcha stood back to admire his handiwork. His shirt was a little tight on Goku; deep red silk clinging to him like second skin. His chest seemed about to burst through the buttons, giving him a momentary pleasant image before he drew his attention back. His pants would never fit Goku – the size of those thighs was impressive – so he ended up choosing a pair of Goku's own black jeans which were molded to his completely fuckable ass. Black Converse sneakers were another compromise – they were definitely going shopping tomorrow.

"How do I look?" Goku asked nervously. He'd probably never spent so much time getting ready in his life.

"Ready to be thrown on the floor and fucked."

Goku smirked at him and he groaned. He didn't mean to say that out loud, did he? "I meant you look great. Vegeta won't be able to take his eyes off you."

* * *

Goku took a deep inhale, savoring the rich scents of garlic, oregano and tomato that nearly overpowered everything else. If the smell was anything to go by, Vegeta had brought him to a nice restaurant.

It had been kind of funny – Yamcha seemed even more nervous than he was when Vegeta arrived. He was pretty sure he'd heard him muttering, 'Get out of the car, get out of the car you idiot.' Apparently there was some doubt this would happen, because he seemed really relieved when Vegeta began walking to the front door. He wondered with a grin what Vegeta's reaction would have been if he'd heard Yamcha call him an idiot.

When Vegeta had come through the door he studied Goku with an intensity that made him a little uncomfortable. He didn't feel like he was being undressed; it was more like he was being memorized…remembered. Vegeta inhaled deeply and after a very long minute looked at Yamcha, smirking when Yamcha glanced away.

"Well, well Yamcha," Vegeta had said. "I'm not surprised - I knew you could do it given a chance." He grinned at Goku, "He's been a positive influence; you look very good, Kakarott."

Goku couldn't help but blush at the compliment; he'd never imagined hearing something nice from Vegeta.

Yamcha was a pretty good judge of what to wear, he guessed, because Vegeta's outfit was similar to his, although clearly much more expensive. If he remembered his shopping trips with Chichi, he thought it might be linen or something like that. The deep blue of his shirt suited him. He looked much more comfortable than Goku felt – the prince always seemed so elegant and sophisticated, unlike him. There was a flash of envy – he felt like a bumpkin in his borrowed clothes – but he quickly clamped it down. There was no telling how Vegeta would use a weakness like insecurity.

The drive to the restaurant had been pretty uneventful, although he'd realized with a lurch once that he was staring at Vegeta's profile, studying him. And it didn't help that the car was flooded with his scent; he kept losing track of what was being said. His only real original contribution was to comment on the sleek red convertible and ask why they didn't just fly there. It turned out that Vegeta enjoyed the sound and feel of driving as well as the envious looks of car enthusiasts. He kind of understood, but he'd never been much of a driver even though Chichi had wanted him to.

He'd let Vegeta run the conversation, participating in small talk as if trying to become acquainted with a person he'd just met. And in a way _they_ hadn't met before if Yamcha was right about the way Vegeta had changed. He guessed he'd changed over the years as well, so Vegeta didn't really know him either. He had wanted to ask some serious questions, but he wanted to see Vegeta's face when he did. Maybe he wouldn't get answers, but he just didn't understand any of this and he wanted to.

Vegeta ordered for both of them – apparently they knew him here. Once the hubbub at the table died down he caught Vegeta's eye – to his credit Vegeta didn't flinch or waver under his gaze; he knew _he_ would have.

"Go ahead Kakarott. I can see you have something on your mind."

Damn it. How could he look so calm and unperturbed? "Why?" he blurted.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and almost, not quite, grinned at him. "Would you care to elaborate? There are quite a few things that question could apply to. I want to be sure I answer the right one."

Goku frowned. Was Vegeta laughing at him again? And if he was, so what? He'd only promised Yamcha three dates – he might only have a few chances to get the answers he wanted.

"Why are we here – on a date? Why would you even want to since you hate my guts? Why are you two messing with me like this? Why do you hate me so much?" His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he suddenly realized how childish he sounded; he was off to a crummy start.

Vegeta sighed, but to his credit he didn't turn away. "I don't hate you. I did – I'll admit that. But I don't anymore."

He looked dubious. "Why?"

Vegeta's lips twisted in a wry smile. "Is that going to be the question of the day?" He paused as some food was brought to their table. "There are a lot of reasons," he continued. "Your looks are only a small part…although they don't hurt." Vegeta smirked at his blush – he just wasn't used to people commenting on his appearance. "I don't think you'd understand most of them – or wouldn't believe them. " Goku opened his mouth to protest, but Vegeta held up a hand and stopped him. "And it isn't just because you are a Saiyan – although that doesn't hurt either.

"I've had a lot of time to think the past few years, and I've finally realized how much I screwed up. I can finally admit I admire you and want you."

"To fuck?" Goku said bitterly.

Vegeta grinned. "Kakarott, if all I was looking for was someone to fuck, there is a long line of people more than willing. If looks were all I was interested in, I could easily find someone who looked enough like you to satisfy any fantasies."

"Like Yamcha."

Vegeta's expression darkened for a moment, before returning to his typical smirk. "Yes, Kakarott, as I'm sure he's told you one of the reasons I started having sex with Yamcha a few years ago was because he reminded me of you. It wasn't the only reason, but it didn't hurt. He didn't object and we ended up becoming very good friends."

"I think he loves you." Why did he say that? He didn't think he was trying to start a fight – was he? He glanced at Vegeta to see his reaction; he didn't seem surprised or even upset at his comment. In fact he seemed amazingly _calm_.

"Maybe. But our arrangement is none of your business."

Ouch. But they were both adults – it really wasn't his business even if he wasn't sure Vegeta was treating Yamcha right. But Yamcha seemed to be happy with it… "Sorry," he said quickly. He knew he could easily start an argument over his friend right now, but he was here because it was what Yamcha wanted. He promised to give Vegeta a chance so he would. "I didn't mean…"

Vegeta waved it off. "Yes you did. But don't worry about it. We're friends and have discussed the situation; we understand each other. You don't have to worry about Yamcha. In fact, this," he gestured at their surroundings, "is his idea. It is not meant to be 'messing with you'."

Vegeta saw the look on his face and laughed. "You're going to ask why again, aren't you?"

He scowled back. Yamcha had told him, but he still didn't understand. Why would his friend give up someone he obviously liked for him? "No," he grumbled. He didn't like feeling so completely off balance, especially around Vegeta – there was no telling how he'd use it.

He was saved from whatever remark Vegeta might have made by the delivery of the first of their dinners. They both got busy eating, giving him a chance to think of things he could say or ask without seeming like a total idiot.

Vegeta seemed so damned calm while he felt like he was whirring around in his head trying to catch up and keep up. What was it about Vegeta that always made him feel like he was outclassed? He knew it was ridiculous – Vegeta wasn't even trying to make him feel stupid, he was doing it himself.

Hell, if he was honest he'd have to say Vegeta was being downright polite and considerate. More than once he suggested Goku try a new dish and showed him the right way to eat it without making him seem stupid. And he asked leading questions, actually paying attention and responding thoughtfully to Goku's responses. Late in the meal he laughed out loud at one of Vegeta's jokes and realized with a start this was the prince he'd always wanted to meet. Was it really possible he'd changed that much? He seemed…_happy_.

"You're quiet Kakarott," Vegeta said after a longish break in the conversation. "Is something wrong?"

Goku looked up with a start. He'd been thinking about how Vegeta seemed now, trying to reconcile it with the Vegeta he thought he knew. They just didn't seem to match.

"No," he said slowly, "I was just thinking how this isn't what I expected."

Vegeta smirked, "I _am_ capable of showing a guest a good time. I am royalty after all."

"The Prince of all Saiyans. I know," Goku said wryly.

Vegeta sighed. "It doesn't mean what it used to – there aren't enough Saiyans to rule over, after all. Maybe I could get together a committee."

Goku expelled a breathy gasp of laughter. He never expected to hear something like that from the prince.

"Yes Kakarott, I am well aware of the truth of my situation. But I cannot forget I'm royalty… and I've learned over the past few years the most important person I have rule over is myself. I think I'd forgotten that."

* * *

Goku leaned against the door and breathed a deep sigh of relief. His date hadn't been bad if he was honest with himself, but he had been aware of the tension between himself and Vegeta. It was like they were dancing around each other, testing defenses and reactions. He frowned; if it had been a fight he had lost early on – he doubted the prince missed how hurt and distrustful he'd become. He let out a long breath and removed his jacket, hanging it in the closet; it was too late to go back and try to hide it and he wasn't sure he wanted to. It wasn't right for Vegeta to go through life oblivious to the pain he carelessly caused – although tonight he had gotten the sense that maybe Vegeta _was_ aware and was trying to atone for it somehow.

He wandered to the living room, surprised to find Yamcha there, stretched out in an easy chair with a bowl of popcorn in his lap and a can of soda nearby.

"Hey dude, you're home early," he said, turning off the tv.

Goku looked at him in confusion. It was late as far as he was concerned – he rarely stayed out past eleven. "Did you stay up for me?"

Yamcha laughed. "It's just after midnight – still early. Vegeta usually makes a night of it, you know? Did it go okay?"

Goku shrugged and dropped into the other chair. "I think so. We didn't fight or anything, so I guess that's okay."

"Did you do anything besides dinner?"

"We walked to a coffee shop a few blocks away for dessert." It had been odd walking beside Vegeta. He must have realized Goku was totally thrown by his behavior, and spent a lot of the time talking himself. He didn't really say anything important, Goku realized, just the chatter you might have with a friend. They frequently stopped at shop windows, Vegeta apparently examining the displays while Goku studied him in the reflection. He still couldn't believe this was Vegeta and it wasn't some big trick on his part. The prince was cracking jokes, critiquing the displays with barbed humor. Goku had been amazed when Vegeta had actually laughed; not the bitter mocking laughter he was used to, but a real amused laugh. He didn't think he'd ever heard that sound from him before.

"And?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

"Are you going out with him again?"

"I did promise three times." He wasn't sure if he'd go out with Vegeta again if he hadn't made that promise. It went okay – Vegeta was actually enjoyable to be around – but what if he let his guard down and this all turned out to be a trick? He wasn't sure he could take that again.

Yamcha grinned. "Did he kiss you good night?"

"Yamcha…" he protested, blushing. He'd actually been afraid Vegeta _would_ try to kiss him even while secretly hoping he would. It was confusing as hell and he just didn't know how to react anymore.

"Well did he?"

"No. He just… he just touched my face." He blushed again; thinking about it now the contact seemed terribly intimate and he swore he could still feel the fingertips against his skin.

Yamcha nodded. "He got that from Bulma, you know. He's not very physically affectionate – no surprise there – and wouldn't stand for her holding or hugging him in public. That was sort of her compromise."

"Oh." Bulma had done that to him a few times, but somehow it didn't feel the same as the prince's touch.

"He's not going to hold your hand or cuddle after sex, you know. During sex," Yamcha smirked, "he never stops touching. After… well, I figure he needs his space."

Goku blushed, trying not to think of Vegeta and sex and failing miserably. He should have realized the prince wouldn't be the clingy type. He wondered how Yamcha handled it since he seemed to be physical as much as Goku was. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"He stays, Goku. No wham-bam. He just doesn't cuddle."

"I don't know if you're trying to encourage me or discourage me…"

"Encourage. I just want you to have realistic expectations, that's all. I mean…if he doesn't hold you all the time, it's not because he doesn't like you, it's because he doesn't operate that way."

"Okay."

"So are you going to have sex with him?"

"Yamcha," he scolded. His friend was not helping things. And the more he kept talking about it, the less likely Goku was going to make it through the night.

Yamcha smirked at him and Goku just knew he was blushing again.

__________

TBC

********

Notes – According to my handy-dandy Google lookup, _Maison de l'alimentation salauds prétentieux_ is House of the Pretentious Food Bastards (French), and _Casa di Abbondanti Sapore_ is House of Abundant Flavor (Italian). If it's wrong, blame Google. :P


	5. The Kiss

Hey look - another chapter that needs no censoring. :) It's the same everywhere it's posted.

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

**Chapter 5 - The Kiss**

Yamcha slipped his credit card back in his pocket and turned to Goku who was now holding his purchases. He wondered if Goku had ever shopped this much in his life; he doubted it. It had been difficult to convince him to spend any money at all two weeks ago – Yamcha knew he didn't have a lot to spare since the divorce.

He still didn't understand why he voluntarily let Chichi have so much of the money, but since Goku refused to explain he could only assume it was guilt over being away so much in the past. He doubted it was due to an affair on Goku's part – his fooling around with Yamcha and being courted by Vegeta was probably the most attention he had received and actively encouraged in his life. He knew their wanting a divorce had been mutual, or at least they didn't fight over it, but it was still kind of weird that such a friendly person as Goku didn't even try to talk to his ex any more. It had left Goku in a tough spot financially which is why Yamcha let him move in; the odd jobs didn't leave him with a lot of excess cash.

The pair of pants, two shirts and loafers he'd bought for his dates had been a big expenditure as far as Goku was concerned, but at least Yamcha had been able to help him find them at a discount. He'd offered to buy them as a gift, but Goku had refused. He mentally shrugged; if Goku and Vegeta ended up together as planned it would be up to Vegeta to convince him to let him buy stuff – after all, the prince could afford it.

Goku and Vegeta had gone on their second date, Goku looking great in his new outfit which Vegeta complimented him on. At first Yamcha had been surprised at Goku letting the prince pay for everything on their dates, but then he imagined Goku saw it as some kind of payback for Vegeta being a total dick years ago. Their date had been a few hours longer – Yamcha had begun to wonder if Vegeta had managed to trip Goku into the sack so easily when they'd returned. Apparently they still weren't to the kissing stage, but Goku hadn't acted like he objected when Vegeta had touched his cheek.

When Yamcha had questioned him, Goku had been pretty enthusiastic talking about the evening. They started out with a light – by Saiyan standards – dinner. Then they went to a performance of **Stomp**. Yamcha thought Vegeta had chosen amazingly well – that kind of music and dance was something Goku could appreciate. After the show, Vegeta had taken Goku out for a second dinner. The conversation apparently went well – Goku kept saying 'Vegeta this' and 'Vegeta that'. He couldn't recall Goku saying anyone's name so often; Goku seemed to enjoy referring to the prince.

He had been amused the next day to find Goku in the yard drumming on the garbage cans. When Yamcha called Vegeta to let him know the prince announced his disappointment at missing the private performance.

All in all, it sounded like the evening had gone well.

It seemed like things were progressing between the two Saiyans. Vegeta had found a way to see more of Goku without using up his allotted number of dates – namely by spending time with both of them. They'd sit at Yamcha's place, watching tv or playing video games. Vegeta taught Goku how to play poker, managing to make Goku blush at the suggestion of strip poker. It hadn't happened, but it had led to some enjoyable fantasies for Yamcha.

They'd gone to sporting events, with Vegeta getting them great seats – refusing to divulge how much he'd spent, but for some of the football games Yamcha knew the skyboxes had cost him a small fortune. Somehow Goku always managed to end up sitting between the two of them – he never seemed to rush but he always managed to find his seat first. They'd even trained together – the first time Vegeta and Goku had sparred with someone at their level in years – mercifully holding back enough to avoid killing Yamcha.

He caught the growing tension between the two, although they seemed to be waiting, testing the waters. They touched more, hands on each other's arms or shoulders, or a slightly too long brushing of fingertips when one of them handed something to the other. It would have seemed completely innocent to an outside observer but Yamcha knew better. Anything more though, and Goku seemed to withdraw and become shy. It had to be because it was Vegeta, because Goku definitely wasn't shy when it came to touching Yamcha.

Vegeta had admitted to Yamcha how difficult it was to keep from being more forward in his touching of Goku, but considering how skittish he'd been even Vegeta accepted that restraint was necessary. It did mean that Yamcha was wearing a lot of orange when having sex with Vegeta during their time together; Vegeta _wanted_ Goku. Yamcha wasn't sure if it was a Saiyan thing, or just a Vegeta thing, but the prince didn't have issues with multiple partners, especially since his hoped-for relationship with Goku wasn't exclusive yet. It had been one of their earliest discussions and he learned years ago that Vegeta did understand that some partners did want monogamy – Bulma did until the last few years of her life. He somehow managed to follow their wishes regardless of his own urges, taking his time to convince them that having others would be beneficial to them both.

Both of them were convinced that Goku would want a relationship to be exclusive. If things moved past the dating stage Yamcha fully expected Goku to be monogamous and want Vegeta to be as well. It had been one of the hardest things to accept about this whole plan – not being able to be with Vegeta anymore. Even his fling with Goku couldn't last once Goku realized how Vegeta really felt about him.

Until then, Yamcha knew he could expect to have sex with the prince when their schedules worked out. As far as Vegeta was concerned, he wasn't cheating on Goku since they weren't a couple - yet. He'd never minded Yamcha sleeping with other people, and sometimes asked for details. It led to some very intense sex, almost as if Vegeta were competing with the previous partner. If Yamcha had been with anyone but Goku he would have told the prince, even going so far as to share all the erotic details for their mutual pleasure. But tell Vegeta the details of being with Goku? That just sounded like a very bad idea, especially since it had happened several more times; Goku had come to him in the night and had said _his_ name, not Vegeta's.

"Are you buying more clothes? You're going to need a bigger house just for the closet space at this rate."

Yamcha turned with a grin to the source of the jibe. "Heya Vegeta." He pointed to the bags the prince held, "Look who's talking. You're the clothes horse, not me."

Vegeta smirked, "That's because I have room - and _everything_ looks good on me."

Yamcha chuckled and turned to Goku, "Hear that? Not a hint of modesty there."

Vegeta flexed his arm and smiled, "What do you think, Kakarott? Should I be modest?"

Goku opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it closed, the hint of a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Quit messing with him, Vegeta. What did you get?"

"A couple of outfits – nothing special. What about you, Kakarott, what have you purchased?"

Yamcha smiled behind Goku's back – Vegeta was definitely doing this best to encourage him to talk.

"I bought my stuff the other day," Goku said, "I'm just here with Yamcha today."

"For our next date?"

Goku did blush this time. "Yeah," he said his voice just above a whisper.

"Good. I look forward to seeing it."

Yamcha shook his head, amused. Vegeta seemed to be the only person who could fluster Goku – and Vegeta knew it and enjoyed it. Fine as long as he didn't push it too far; Goku might insist he wasn't in love with Vegeta, but he sure had a hell of a crush. It was kind of cute.

"Hey Vegeta, we were about to head over to the food court for lunch. Want to join us?" Yamcha asked.

"The food court?" Vegeta asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Goku put in, "the restaurants are too expensive."

"I could buy you both lunch," Vegeta said, and Yamcha was sure he saw a glimmer of hope. He was not a food court fan by any stretch of the imagination.

"No," Goku said quickly.

"Come on, Vegeta. Live a little." He would have been more than happy to let the prince buy lunch, but he was trying to make sure Goku felt comfortable with Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. If I get food poisoning, I'm going to kick your ass."

"You're a Saiyan," Yamcha laughed, "That's not going to happen."

First they made a circuit of the court, making sure to sample everything offered. Yamcha figured he could eat enough for a decent snack that way, but for the Saiyans the tastes just made them hungrier. Goku tried to convince them to eat at one place, practically cleaning out the samples the poor girl was offering. Vegeta dragged them to the next stall, forcibly taking the sample tray from the guy and shoving it at Goku, insisting his choice was better. They circled the court again, leaving empty sample trays in their wake as they debated what to eat before Vegeta literally threw up his hands in frustration.

"Go get what you want then. Meet back here."

Yamcha grinned – Goku didn't have to be told twice, bolting for the stand with soba and chicken. He couldn't help notice Vegeta watching intently as Goku walked away, but then again, so did he; Goku was gorgeous and his movements showed unconscious power.

"Nice ass, huh?" he said, grinning.

"Shut up, Yamcha," Vegeta said good-naturedly, heading for his own food choice.

Speaking of nice asses…

He was the first to return with his pizza – it wasn't surprising the Saiyans would take longer. The stands were probably torn between rejoicing at the huge sale and pulling their hair out putting the massive orders together. He'd finished two slices before Goku returned, his trays laden with food. Goku was frowning a little – not common for a Saiyan about to eat.

"Something wrong, Goku?"

"That was kind of expensive," Goku said, dragging over a nearby table to make room for all of the dishes.

"The restaurant would have been worse. You know if you need –"

"No," Goku interrupted. "I don't like to borrow money."

Yamcha shrugged – they'd had this discussion before. Goku never wanted to owe anyone anything, although he didn't seem to realize the whole damn planet owed him many times over. Yamcha's own business was doing very well. He could have – and probably would have – supported Goku if he'd have let him. The best he could do was not tell him when expenses went up and cover the increase himself. Goku didn't seem interested in going into business or able to find any kind of steady job. He said he was content to work day labor and odd jobs but Yamcha found that hard to believe. What i_could_/i he do though? Goku wasn't stupid, although he was barely educated; Master Roshi had taught him, but the subjects were haphazard.

Vegeta returned a few minutes later, followed by a train of employees, each carrying his assortment of trays. Yamcha grinned – Vegeta would never lug things if he could get someone else to do it for him. Yet another table was dragged over, the trays covering it completely. Within moments the teenagers had accepted Vegeta's bribe and vanished back to their stations.

Long minutes were spent in silence, the only sounds the slurping of noodles and the crumple of paper plates as yet another dish was emptied. He finished his meal first of course, and spent the rest of the time watching the two Saiyans. They watched each other all the time, although Goku tried and failed to make it seem less obvious. Vegeta, on the other hand, was pretty damn blatant about it; every once in awhile Goku would catch his eye and blush.

"So Vegeta," Yamcha asked, "do you have any plans for tomorrow? Goku and I are going to Pride Fest. Want to come along?" Goku glanced at him and Yamcha belatedly realized he should have asked him first. They'd been doing lots of stuff with Vegeta, but maybe Goku had wanted to be alone with Yamcha for a change. Goku had come to his bed several times since their first drunken adventure and Yamcha was beginning to wonder if he had become Vegeta's competition without meaning to. If he had, it could be a painful disaster, but he couldn't help but notice how Goku had become attached to him.

Vegeta scowled. "Pride? Isn't that the rainbow thing?"

Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, the gay pride rainbow."

"I've told you, I'm not gay."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Saiyan, blah, blah, blah, strength, blah, blah, blah, sex, blah, blah, blah. Maybe you're not gay, Vegeta, but I am."

"You're not gay?" Goku suddenly asked in disbelief.

Yamcha could see Vegeta about to make a smart-assed comment, but he held himself back. He could practically see the 'new' Vegeta push the 'old' one back in the box. This was not a discussion they'd had with Goku.

"No, Kakarott, and neither are you," Vegeta said, leaning back in his chair.

"But I like—" Goku interrupted, but Vegeta held up a hand, stopping him. Yamcha thought Vegeta cut him off too soon; it would have been interesting to hear just who Goku liked. Then again, maybe not – what if Goku had said 'Yamcha'? His life was becoming too complicated lately.

"Let me finish. Saiyans by nature are pansexual – basically we're attracted to someone regardless of race, species, or gender. This may be a survival quality – obviously it's too late to research it now. And we may differentiate between a partner for breeding and companionship – although they i_can_/i be the same person. We choose partners on other characteristics; strength is one of the primary qualities we are attracted to. Basically, you should not be surprised to realize you are attracted to almost everyone at some level." Vegeta seemed very calm and patient explaining this, but Yamcha realized he was actually a little tense, watching Goku for his reaction.

"Oh. But—" Goku appeared to be confused, but the way he was leaning towards Vegeta across the table it was obvious he was interested. And so was the couple at the table next to theirs.

"Kakarott…is this something you want to discuss here?" Vegeta asked, gesturing at the busy tables surrounding them.

Goku glanced around and shook his head.

"Maybe you explain it to Goku next time you come over," Yamcha suggested.

"Sure."

Yamcha could see the gleam in Vegeta's eye – an opportunity to _legitimately_ talk to Goku about sex.

"Thanks Vegeta," Goku said, beginning to blush again.

"So are you coming tomorrow?" Yamcha asked.

Vegeta looked at Goku, trying to make it look like a quick glance, but even Yamcha could sense the intensity behind the gaze. "Does this count as the third date?"

"No," Goku quickly said, smiling.

"Then I'll come."

* * *

Goku didn't think he was going to make it through the day unscathed. Yamcha kept _touching_ him, wanting Goku to play 'boyfriend' to deter some of the many guys hitting on them. It wasn't really working though – apparently most of the guys at the festival didn't have problems with propositioning them both, offering a threesome if one of them wasn't willing. And when a smirking Vegeta chimed in with 'What about me?' and the guy suggested an orgy, Goku was sure his face turned beet red. It didn't help that he actually spent a second imagining being in bed with Yamcha _and_ Vegeta and was sure Vegeta knew exactly what he was thinking.

Worse still, he was really enjoying Yamcha touching him and was sure he'd end up letting Vegeta know they were having sex. He didn't care for himself, but he didn't want Yamcha to lose his friendship with Vegeta – he seemed to be good for the prince.

He'd accepted – reluctantly – that all those years of trying to lock away his interest in Vegeta had become useless. He sighed; maybe he had tried to lock away _all_ of his sexual interest because of his problems with Chichi. It had worked then, or at least he thought it did. Now? He'd blushed several times to realize his attention was drawn to Vegeta _and_ Yamcha, studying them whenever he thought they wouldn't notice.

Yamcha had dressed in a tiny yellow tank top, similar to the red one he'd chosen for Goku. He couldn't help notice how snug his friend's jeans were, outlining and accentuating every single detail. He could see himself smoothing a hand over the curves of his ass until Yamcha's pants were much too tight and Goku would have to remove them. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, trying to convince that image to leave his head, catching Vegeta watching him curiously.

Looking at Vegeta didn't help much either. The prince wore a slinky blue t-shirt that clung to every single muscle. The tight leather pants emphasized the size and strength of his thighs. He saw Vegeta watching him and blushed as he realized he was fantasizing about touching Vegeta in the same way. Vegeta smirked and he was _positive_ the prince knew what he was thinking.

"Come on, you two," Yamcha said, dragging Goku behind him. "We have to get in on this contest." He led them to a booth surrounded by shirtless guys. There was a big sign with a picture of two guys kissing and the website address . "All we have to do is kiss and let them take our picture. There's a chance to win $10,000 for the best kiss."

"I don't need the money," Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"So? If you win, donate it or something," Yamcha said. "Or if we kiss Goku and we win, give him the money."

"No…" Goku said warily, suddenly realizing just where his friend was going with this.

"Aw, come on Goku. It will be fun." Yamcha glanced over at Vegeta, "You're okay with this, right?"

Vegeta shrugged, and Goku was intensely aware of his eyes on him, weighing his reaction. "Kakarott is more than capable of deciding who he wants to kiss."

"Cool," Yamcha said, bending to fill out the entry forms.

Vegeta seemed to be looking around at the crowd, giving Goku a chance to study him. It was weird – he didn't seem to be bothered by the idea of Goku kissing Yamcha at all. Was it real or just an act to trick them into revealing they'd had sex?

Yamcha turned in the forms – somehow he'd taken control of everything, although Goku wasn't quite sure when that had happened. He let his friend drag him over by the camera, awkwardly aware of Vegeta watching them.

"Yamcha, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "Vegeta will-"

Yamcha grabbed his hand and pulled him a few feet away from the booth, calling to Vegeta to wait there because they'd be right back. When he stopped, Goku couldn't help but notice he didn't release his hand.

"It's okay, Goku; I'm pretty sure he suspects already. He'll be more pissed if he finds out and thinks we regret it. And if he thinks you haven't been willing he _will_ kick my ass."

"It's been my idea every time."

Yamcha snorted, "Two to tango, and all that shit."

"You wanted to, didn't you?" Goku asked, suddenly afraid he had gone against Yamcha's wishes without realizing it.

"Oh hell, yeah." Yamcha grinned and he felt relieved. "But Goku, I want Vegeta to be happy and you're the one who can do it. And I'm positive he can make you happy if you give him a chance. So make this kiss good so Vegeta has an idea what he's missing. Maybe it will make him ramp up his game, because I don't think he's trying hard enough to convince you."

Goku swallowed, not sure if this was all some huge mistake. He'd seen what Yamcha had put on the slips and couldn't make up his mind if he was dreading it or looking forward to it – although dread was pulling far into the lead. So far into the lead he was seriously considering refusing.

"Come on dude. It's just a kiss. When it's his turn he'll just give you a quick one – nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to molest you or anything. He's been good so far, why would this be any different?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Goku shrugged. Yamcha smirked at him – it was an awful lot like one of Vegeta's smirks – and led him back to the booth. They waited for another couple to finish before he and Yamcha took their places in front of the camera.

Yamcha moved closer, grabbing Goku's hands, coaxing him to place them on his hips. Goku swallowed hard again, some weird fear/euphoria combination bubbling up in his chest; he was going to kiss someone in public, in front of a camera yet, where everyone could see. What would they – what would _Vegeta_ think? Yamcha grabbed the front straps of his tank top and with a knowing grin he pulled Goku closer and pressed their lips together.

Goku gasped in shock – he hadn't expected Yamcha to do anything so demanding. He'd expected this to be a short little peck, but Yamcha apparently didn't agree. He took full advantage of Goku's surprise, his tongue slipping past his lips, teasing him. Goku couldn't help himself – he blamed it on Saiyan instincts – and pulled Yamcha closer, moaning into the kiss, tasting him, almost forgetting their audience. Yamcha was the one who broke the kiss, drawing back but not leaving Goku's arms or letting him go. When Goku recovered enough to open his eyes he found Yamcha smiling at him.

"Well, if Vegeta didn't know before," he laughed, "he sure as hell does now."

Vegeta made an amused exhalation. "I assume it's my turn now?"

"You and me next, Vegeta," Yamcha said crooking a finger at the prince, drawing him over with the gesture.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and after a quick wink at Goku sauntered over to Yamcha. Goku was surprised at the wink – it was almost like he was being invited to share in a joke, but he didn't know what the joke was. Yamcha and Vegeta had kissed plenty of times; this was nothing new, so why was Vegeta seemingly entertained by the idea?

Vegeta got closer and closer to Yamcha, not stopping until their bodies were completely pressed together. Vegeta touched Yamcha's face in the affectionate he had learned and Goku swore he could feel their eyes lock onto each other. Goku watched with fascination and a hell of a lot of envy as they moved as one, their mouths crushing together with a frenzy of passion. He swore he could hear the sound of their teeth grinding together as they kissed, too absorbed with each other to worry about technique. He had never kissed anyone like that – there was always that little voice in his head critiquing his technique. Just watching them was making him hot and he realized with a blush he was picturing taking the place of one of them – but he couldn't decide which. He swore he could feel their lips himself and he hoped Yamcha wasn't planning on being with Vegeta tonight because he wanted his friend _now_. How much longer would it take for him to be comfortable with really kissing Vegeta, let alone kissing him like _that_?

They separated to the sound of applause and whistles. Goku smiled – Yamcha must have enjoyed it; he had a dopey grin on his face. Vegeta looked quite satisfied with himself as he gently pushed Yamcha out of the booth.

"Your turn, Kakarott."

Goku felt hands on him, gently propelling him to stand in front of Vegeta. Goku stared at him in a panic. He heard comments about the last kiss and the crowd's hope of a repeat performance. But that wasn't going to happen, was it? Yamcha had promised. He couldn't do this! He wasn't ready. He had to prepare…think about it…be calmer…

Vegeta didn't hesitate, curling one hand around the back of his neck, the other around his waist. Goku didn't have time to think how he'd react when Vegeta's lips were against his. Goku thought he'd collapse from the pure, unadulterated taste of the prince, his hands instinctively finding Vegeta's shoulders trying to hold himself up. Vegeta's hand moved up and tangled in his hair and Goku groaned against him at the strangely intimate touch. Vegeta's body pressed against his and Goku broke the kiss, pulling back to stare at Vegeta in a confusion of emotions.

Vegeta caused him such an incredible wave of desire – he had years ago and he still did now. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny how much he wanted the prince. He really liked Vegeta – he could easily fall in love with him and completely lose himself. That was the problem – he wasn't sure if he could let the prince get that close to him. Vegeta was the only one who could break his heart; he already had carelessly and unthinkingly. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Vegeta could cause if he cast him aside on purpose – even Chichi couldn't reach inside him like the prince could.

"I have to go," he breathed, turning and walking quickly, ignoring Yamcha and Vegeta calling after him. He really wanted to run, but he didn't know how he could run away from himself. He'd been lying to himself for years, but even though he recognized that now it didn't matter – he couldn't let it. He wasn't ready for this – maybe he never would be. No matter how much he wanted Vegeta, he didn't know if he could make his heart so vulnerable.

* * *

TBC


	6. The Miss

Another chapter that requires no censoring - this is the same version everywhere I post. :)

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

**Chapter 6 – The Miss**

Yamcha watched Goku practically run away, aware of Vegeta's frustrated growl behind him. He turned on the prince and snapped, "You had to go too far, didn't you? Couldn't be satisfied with a quick little kiss, huh? Oh no, the great Prince Vegeta has to take what he wants and the hell with the consequences!" He'd worked too hard to orchestrate this and with one overly aggressive kiss Vegeta may have ruined everything.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Goku wasn't ready for that. He's still getting used to the idea of being with you; he doesn't know how to react to you half the time."

"It was _your_ fucking idea!" Vegeta shouted. Some heads turned at the raised voice, but the two of them glared back and the eyes quickly turned away. "Hell, your kiss was more intense than mine."

"That was different. Goku and I are –" Shit. He was going to have to admit it. Out loud. When Vegeta was already pissed at him.

"_Fucking_," Vegeta practically spat. "Did you really think I didn't know?"

"No – I just…" Vegeta's glare was almost painful, but Yamcha knew if he acted like he regretted having sex with Goku he'd be even more pissed. He _knew_ that was going to be an uncomfortable conversation, but for now he wanted to keep focused on his disastrous kiss idea. "Damn it Vegeta. I had promised him it wouldn't be a big deal. I didn't expect you to _molest_ him."

"It was just a fucking kiss," Vegeta grumbled. Yamcha could see the clenched fists and tight shoulders – this could turn out very badly if he didn't talk fast.

"Was it? Really? How long have _you_ been thinking about kissing Goku?"

Vegeta sighed and Yamcha watched some of the tension drain away. "Too long."

"Do you have any idea how long he's been fantasizing about you? You've become such a good judge of character, Vegeta – why is it you always get things so completely wrong with Goku?"

"He kissed back," Vegeta protested. "He didn't object at first."

"I know. He gave you the signal to go ahead without realizing it." Yamcha sighed; this was all too convoluted – and the primary source of confusion was the one person who wasn't here – Goku. "Sorry I blamed you; it wasn't your fault. I should have told you what I was thinking ahead of time – things would have turned out much differently."

Vegeta snorted, "Too fucking right. I should have expected it though – your plots are the stuff of television."

Yamcha made a cock-eyed grin – his apology had been accepted. "I can't help it. But they usually work. If you had known you could have controlled it – not let Goku get carried away. It would have been perfect. A first kiss with his fantasy lover – it should have been… I don't know. A tease. A promise."

Vegeta's lips twitched upward at the thought before his face fell. "Shit. How is it you can get away with fucking him and I can't even kiss him right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No," Vegeta muttered, leaving the booth. Yamcha fell in beside him. "If he never lets me…" Vegeta began. "That was stupid – why the hell did I let you talk me into it? I've never tasted him before; now how am I going to get him out of my mind?"

Yamcha shrugged. "The same way Goku did, I guess."

Vegeta looked at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"He managed to taste you years ago – I don't think you've been out of his mind ever since."

"How? We've never kissed before."

"He said it was during some clinch when you were sparring. I think he was already in love with you – that just added to it."

"What?" Vegeta breathed.

"He's in love with you – I think he has been for years. That's what's making all of this more difficult. I don't know what happened, Vegeta, but you really hurt him. He's trying to keep from having his heart broken again and you're the only one who can do that." Judging from Vegeta's expression, he didn't know how Goku felt. It probably wasn't surprising – why give someone you don't trust more ammo to hurt you?

"I don't know what the hell I did either – he's never told me. And for him to resist that kind of imprinting when he already was interested… It must have been something bad – worse than my usual." Vegeta looked around, and then shook his head. "He's gone. That damned technique of his – he's halfway around the planet."

"He probably just needs to be alone for awhile. He'll be back." He hoped. No – Goku wouldn't run away and hide forever. Although it was true he had a lousy sense of the passage of time and what it meant to other people. Years meant nothing to him… Shit. This could be more of a problem than he anticipated.

"So? I've lost my chance. He won't have anything to do with me now."

"Man, Vegeta, I've never known you to give up so easily. Besides, you still have a third date coming."

Vegeta released a bitter laugh. "That's not happening, is it?"

"Yes it is. Goku _promised_. He always keeps his promises." He had to believe Goku would remember that – although _when_ he'd allow that date was anyone's guess.

"Yeah, but when? Somehow I don't think my asking him would be a good idea."

"I don't know – maybe he'll ask you."

"You live in fucking fantasy land, don't you?" Vegeta grumbled, his annoyance softened by an almost amused smirk.

"I like fantasies," Yamcha teased, dropping back just enough to leer at Vegeta's ass. Few things put the prince in a better mood than open admiration.

"Get your eyes off my ass," Vegeta chuckled, reaching back for his wrist and tugging him forward so they could leave the park side-by-side. "You're such a suck up."

"I could do that if you want," Yamcha offered, grinning. "You could come over and yell at me about Goku." It was a kind of a peace offering – hopefully Vegeta would recognize it as such.

Vegeta smirked at him and shook his head. "Believe it or not, I'm not in the mood to yell at you."

"Really?"

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms, watching the ground as they walked. "I should have expected it. If I had known he had tasted me, I _would_ have expected it. It explains a lot about his reactions when I first asked him out. It also explains why it was so easy for you to fuck him."

"Wha--?"

"I know I've told you about Saiyans and scent – it's difficult to resist the seduction of a person you are imprinted on. If I'd known, I definitely would have handled it differently. And I was definitely trying to seduce him; he couldn't have missed the scent."

"Oh, he didn't. It pissed him off some – said he knew you thought you were going to fuck him."

Vegeta chuckled, "I wish. But you know me – once I start thinking about sex I can't stop. Kakarott might be the same."

"He's not as bad as you are; you're always horny," Yamcha laughed. "At least he has _some_ control." Until he was drunk, Yamcha realized.

"I barely made it home," Vegeta smirked, making a circle of his hand and indicating just what he did to relieve the pressure.

"So maybe I should thank you for trying too hard that day," Yamcha teased. "Although we were drunk before anything happened the first time." At least Vegeta didn't seem pissed anymore.

"The first time? So how many times have there been?"

"Ummm…" Yamcha started to count and wondered if he should be completely honest. The biggest truth was it had happen more often than he expected but not as much as he wanted. "Six? Eight? Ten?"

"You can't remember how many times you've fucked Kakarott?"

"Well he's fucked me too," he grinned, not sure if he should treat that as a boast or an excuse. Vegeta's answering smirk made it more of a boast – he'd accomplished something the prince hadn't.

"Evading – how can you forget?"

"Okay – so I didn't forget. But I really was trying not to overdo it, you know?" He really wanted Goku in his bed all the time, but why let himself get so attached if Goku was going to end up with Vegeta eventually?

"You're so full of shit," Vegeta laughed, unlocking the car. "How is he?"

"Pretty good. Getting better. Excellent student. I think he's practicing for you, although he'd never admit it to himself."

"Any hang-ups?"

"Not so far although we've been pretty vanilla – although I think you should go _really_ slow with the whole kink thing."

"And how are you rationalizing this helping me?" Vegeta asked, turning to him, his expression suddenly piercing, stopping Yamcha in his tracks.

"He's been coming to me, Vegeta. Honest."

"And you can't say no?"

"Am I insane? Turn down _Goku_? He's a walking, talking wet dream." Surely Vegeta realized no one in their right mind would turn down a proposition from a god.

Vegeta inhaled and Yamcha was pretty sure he was biting his tongue. He started the engine and pulled out. He remained silent, navigating the busy streets with ease.

"You're pissed at me, aren't you?" Yamcha asked when the silence became too much.

Vegeta sighed sadly, "No more than usual. Kakarott is an adult – I have no claim on him. He can choose whatever bed mates he wants."

"He's said your name," Yamcha said, hoping to make Vegeta feel a little better. "In his room. When he's masturbating."

"You listened."

"Well…." He blushed, realizing he had just admitted his voyeurism to Vegeta. "Yeah," he said, remembering the sound of Goku's voice as he came. "It was hot."

"You jerked off to it," Vegeta said, his hand slipping from the gear shift to squeeze Yamcha's thigh meaningfully.

"Yeah," he repeated, wishing the car was an automatic so his hand could stay there.

"I would have like to have seen that," Vegeta smirked, removing his hand to shift gears.

"Yeah," Yamcha breathed, picturing Vegeta watching him.

They stopped at a light and Vegeta turned to him, his hand back on Yamcha's thigh. "I know how you can apologize to me for everything."

"Everything?" Yamcha asked, his voice cracking when Vegeta's hand moved, gliding over the fabric covering his cock.

"Everything. I can't get that damned kiss – which tasted like both of you and is going to be stuck in my memory for the rest of my life – out of my head."

Yamcha let a little moan escape when Vegeta's hand went back to the gearshift as they pulled away.

"I'll make a deal with you," Vegeta said, sparing him a sideways grin. "Tell me about it and I'll fuck you until you scream."

Yamcha smirked back; Vegeta's nearly perpetual horniness seemed to be contagious. "Deal."

* * *

Yamcha mumbled himself awake, surprised to find himself in someone's arms. Great body, superb muscles…he did have good taste. Still, it was a little confusing; he didn't remember going out and picking up someone. He glanced around the room, surprised to realize he was home. Home? But that meant…

"Vegeta?" he whispered, surprised. Vegeta didn't hold you after sex – it just wasn't like him. Weird as it was, he expected Vegeta to let him go and roll away now that he was awake. Yamcha was amazed he caught the prince holding him in the first place.

"Do you always do that?" Vegeta asked.

"Do what?"

"Check where you are and who you're with."

He shrugged and decided to take advantage of Vegeta's strange mood, throwing one arm over the prince's chest and snaking the other under him to finger his hair. "Used to – haven't had to do it much lately. Guess it became a habit." He wondered if Vegeta realized he really hadn't been seeing anyone else for almost a year. Goku had been the first one in ages.

Vegeta hadn't been in the best of moods, and this 'clingy' behavior was completely out of character. He'd become increasingly morose and Yamcha was out of ideas what to do to help him. It had been three days since Goku had bolted and they'd argued several times about whether they should go find him and bring him home.

Vegeta was beating himself up over the whole thing, but Yamcha doubted it was as much as he was himself. This plan was all his idea, after all, but as he looked back on it he seemed to be unconsciously sabotaging it. He _knew_ Vegeta was doing his best to convince Goku, and would probably do more if only he knew what to do. Yamcha was beginning to realize the problem was _Goku_ didn't know what he wanted the prince to do. He brushed his fingertips over Vegeta's face, trying to let him know he understood.

Vegeta studied him thoughtfully, touching Yamcha's face. "Why do you let us use you?"

Yamcha breathed a laugh, "You're sure full of questions today."

"Not getting any answers."

"I don't think I'm getting used."

"Yamcha…" Vegeta said, with an amazing amount of warning and concern wrapped up in one word.

They'd had this discussion before – at first it bothered him to be called 'Kakarott' during sex, but Yamcha finally accepted it was just a fantasy of Vegeta's. After all, the prince was good about fulfilling his, although it helped that most revolved around Vegeta both 'good' and 'bad'. They had a great sexual relationship – fun, a minimum of drama, a surprising amount of care and consideration. Both of them were willing to fulfill just about any fantasy the other had. He just knew he wasn't capable of giving Vegeta the one thing he wanted no matter how much he tried; it was only right that he helped get Goku and Vegeta together.

"Aren't humans supposed to be partnered with someone by your age?"

Yamcha frowned; Vegeta didn't sound like he was trying to be antagonistic – the tone of his voice implied it was a real question. "I guess I haven't caught the eye of the one I want," he said, wishing Vegeta would drop this line of questioning.

"Who do you want?" Vegeta asked, his voice low.

Yamcha swallowed – he _knew_ he wouldn't be that lucky. He should have phrased his answer differently, but it was too late now. He was sure Vegeta knew how Yamcha felt about him; he just wouldn't acknowledge it. Vegeta wanted Goku – if they could fix things, Goku would want Vegeta; who he wanted didn't matter. Yamcha was torn between the two and knew he wouldn't end up with either. He made a good friend and an enjoyable fuck-buddy, but not someone either of them would consider a partner – he'd known that for a long time.

It really sucked because the longer he knew Vegeta and Goku the more shallow other humans seemed in comparison. It didn't matter though; no matter how much he loved them he was just not in the running. Hell, Goku would never have considered having sex with him if it hadn't been for Vegeta's physical and emotional triggers.

"Is it Kakarott?" Vegeta asked when he'd remained silent too long.

"You're still pissed at me for sleeping with him, aren't you?" Yamcha said, deliberately ignoring the question.

Vegeta knew it too, and sighed in frustration, his arms loosening and falling by his side. "Some."

Much as he had enjoyed being held, Yamcha knew enough not to push Vegeta and moved away. He studied Vegeta's profile as the prince stared up at the ceiling. "How long have you known?"

"Since the first time. Did you really think a mere shower would be enough to remove your scent from each other? I'm a Saiyan – of course I knew."

"Oh." Yamcha rolled onto his back; it was his turn to stare up at the ceiling. Vegeta had surprised him with this information and he was trying to decide what the prince really thought of him now.

"Did he really say my name?" Vegeta asked. The way he asked the question almost sounded insecure – like he didn't believe it.

Yamcha smiled a little. "I told you he did."

"You also said you saw him."

He shrugged. He'd gotten a little carried away while they were having sex and embellished. It was just that the image of Goku jerking off was so clear in his mind and he couldn't help but share it with Vegeta. "So I told a white lie. When it comes to improving sex, lies are allowed."

Vegeta chuckled. "You have the most twisted logic of anyone I know. I bet your fucking Kakarott will help me too."

"Sure," he said brightly. "Experience. I was just breaking him in for you."

Vegeta laughed out loud. "That is the most ridiculous excuse I've heard in a long time."

"Aw, come on Vegeta. He hit on me. I was drunk. Do you honestly think I had the willpower to reject him? Could you?"

"Okay – that was the first time. What about the other twelve times?"

"You've been keeping count?" Considering how obsessed Vegeta was with Goku Yamcha knew he shouldn't be completely surprised. Sure, he had fibbed a little before about the number, because he didn't want Vegeta to think he was overdoing it.

"Avoiding the question," Vegeta said, his smile displaying a disturbing amount of tooth. Come to think of it, any amount of Vegeta-tooth was disturbing.

"Lust," Yamcha said, surrendering – and lying again. "I mean…damn it Vegeta, he's a fucking god. Of course, so are you," he added, hoping to appease the prince. Depending on Vegeta's mood his quips could save him or get his ass kicked.

"Your ass-kissing skills are lacking today," Vegeta snorted.

Saved. "Turn over. I'll practice some more."

Vegeta rolled over and twisted until his feet hit the floor. "Maybe later. I'm hungry and need to take a piss."

Yamcha got out of bed as well. "I'll make you something to eat while you clean up."

"Deal. Make a lot. I'm starving."

After a quick pit stop in the guest bathroom he turned on the kitchen droids with instructions to feed a Saiyan. He was more than capable of cooking – he'd lived on his own for too long not to be able to feed himself – but he wasn't in the mood to go through the prep it would take to feed a Saiyan appetite.

Vegeta came to the kitchen with his usual impeccable timing – when all the work was done and the table was set. It was one of his quirks – he just didn't like to deal with the clutter and noise of a typical kitchen. Vegeta was more than willing to cook outdoors on open flame but avoided participating in indoor food preparation whenever possible.

Eating it was no problem. The prince nodded acknowledgement of the meal to Yamcha before sitting down and systematically devouring it in silence.

They were just finishing when the phone rang. Yamcha made a long arm and reached for it, checking the caller ID. A huge wave of relief passed over him when he saw who it was.

"Goku?"

He looked over and met Vegeta's eyes, aware of his complete attention. He thought for a second Vegeta was going to snatch the phone, but after a second the prince lowered his palms to the table. All the worry of the past few days was back in an instant; he could see how tense the muscles were in Vegeta's arms and neck.

"Hey Yamcha," Goku said, sounding a little sheepish.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time."

"We were worried about you, dude. I didn't mean to freak you out so much – I didn't think…"

"It's okay Yamcha. Don't worry about it."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great. I'll have to go shopping for food though. Vegeta and I have been eating a lot of it waiting for you."

There was a long pause and then Goku said, "I have a message for Vegeta."

"He's right here." That was good – maybe things would be okay if Goku was willing to talk to the prince.

"I know."

"Hang on a sec. You can tell him-"

"No." He could tell Goku was shaking his head. "I can't talk to him yet. You tell him for me."

Yamcha was disappointed Goku wouldn't even talk to Vegeta. This didn't look promising at all. "Okay. Sure. If that's what you want."

"Tell him I'll be there to pick him up for our third date in an hour. Make sure he's ready."

"What? Now? Goku – what are you-?"

"Tell him. Let me know what he says."

Yamcha put the phone on mute and took a deep breath, meeting Vegeta's eyes. He didn't know what Goku had in mind, but he was afraid it wasn't going to be good as far as Vegeta was concerned.

"He wants your third date in an hour. He'll pick you up."

Vegeta's eyes darkened before he looked away. "He's keeping his promise."

"Yeah," Yamcha said, not sure what else to say. He couldn't help but think this was his fault somehow.

"Fine," Vegeta said, leaving the room.

* * *

TBC


	7. The Choice

**Watching** **  
** _By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings - Mix, match and shuffle - if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings - Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of - maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

** Chapter 7 - The Choice**

Goku leaned back against a tree and let out a long sigh. He knew he had to go home soon - Yamcha was probably worried and blaming himself. He hated that he had run away, but he couldn't bear to see the expression on Vegeta's face when he realized exactly how Goku felt about him. There was no way he could have hidden it much longer; if he had stayed there another minute all of his hard-won resolve would have crumpled and he would have blurted out everything. It took every ounce of willpower to break the kiss and pull out of his arms.

And now that he was away from Vegeta's influence he was torn again - he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't deny he liked Vegeta - heck, he had fallen for the prince years ago when he was still bad. And Yamcha was right; Vegeta _had_ changed. Some of the changes were for the better although Goku wasn't sure he liked all of them. There had been something stimulating about Vegeta's constant rage that had driven Goku to excel - he'd never decided if it was to piss the prince off more or to make him proud.

The kiss, awkward as it had ended, was amazing. He had wanted to do that for years and when it had finally happened like a fool he had run away. Maybe he was the idiot people said he was; he knew he could handle fighting and strategy, but when it came to relationships he was clumsy and completely out of his depth. Yamcha was easy - he knew him and had trusted him with his heart a long time ago without realizing it. But where Yamcha gave him a sense quiet happiness, Vegeta ignited him with passion and fire. He could still taste Vegeta, remembering how his lips moved and the way his body felt. Even if he never touched Vegeta again he knew that memory would never fade - and would never stop haunting him.

Everything about Vegeta haunted him - he was so intense and unforgettable. He'd made so many decisions and drafted so many plans thinking of how the prince would react, wondering what he'd do if he knew how much he inspired Goku. He even thought of divorcing Chichi way back then for Vegeta's sake. He thought he'd be free to be with the prince if he did. Vegeta didn't know that; no one did, not even Chichi. When he finally did ask for a divorce, she hadn't objected, which had hurt him as well, but he realized he couldn't stop dreaming about Vegeta - she would find out his secret eventually.

He'd been so stupid then. Vegeta had seemed content with Bulma, and if anything _had_ happened it would have hurt her - something he never wanted to do. And he had no idea if the prince would even be interested in him because he was a guy. He'd used that reasoning to help lock away his interest in Vegeta; when he learned the prince was seeing Yamcha he'd experienced a heart-wrenching moment of hope and jealousy that seemed to take forever to get under control. It was all so painful and it embarrassed him so much he couldn't bear to talk about it with anyone, including Yamcha.

He realized now how foolish he had been back then. What did he think was going to happen? Goku sighed. He knew what he had _fantasized_ happening - Vegeta accepting his declaration and admitting he had long felt the same. And then they would-

Goku felt his cheeks heat up again as he envisioned their passionate love-making. But that hadn't happened of course. He'd given up then and run away. Sulked, if he was honest with himself. He didn't want to be honest with himself though, because whenever he was he felt as stupid as people said he was. And stupid Goku had done it again - but this time it was worse. He was closer than ever to fulfilling his fantasy - Vegeta had said and done all the right things. And when success was in his grasp he ran away like a coward.

No wonder Vegeta had always thought he was a fool.

Vegeta had said he didn't feel that way anymore, so why did it seem like Goku was becoming more and more foolish as time went on? He liked having Vegeta's time and attention, especially since the prince really seemed to be trying to be nice. Vegeta was smart and good-looking and had a biting sense of humor that always surprised Goku. If this had been a few years ago Vegeta would have swept him off his feet with ease, not caring about vows or friendship.

The problem wasn't that he couldn't trust Vegeta; the problem was he couldn't trust himself. All those years ago, Vegeta hadn't done or said anything different than he'd done hundreds of times before. The source of the problem wasn't the prince - it was himself. He was the one who had changed - and when he realized how much he had changed and how vulnerable it made him he'd gotten scared. So he had run.

And now that he realized what a fool he'd been everything had changed again. Vegeta seemed to feel the same way about him - or at least was willing to try. Things were different, so why couldn't he accept the prince at face value the way he did everyone else? What was the absolute worst thing that could happen? A broken heart? No one died of a broken heart…they just wanted to.

And years ago, he had wanted to. It had hurt to realize just how badly he had misjudged both Chichi and Vegeta; he'd begun to doubt himself. And worse yet, he couldn't explain it to anyone - besides the embarrassment he didn't believe they would understand. A few minutes more and he would have made such a fool of himself; he cringed everyday with the thought of just how much Vegeta would have laughed at him. He couldn't help but think it would have hurt worse than the beating and insults he _did_ take. He just couldn't accept that rage and hatred was real and directed vehemently at him, but that event forced him to open his eyes to how much Vegeta despised him. Had his judgment been so wrong? He'd been so used to seeing the good in people he began to wonder if he had imagined it in the prince.

And now that Vegeta had changed he just couldn't figure out why. What would have motivated such a dramatic turnaround? Hell, _this_ Vegeta never would have killed people just for the fun of it. Although he had to keep reminding himself he had never seen evidence of the prince actually doing that except when he was Majin - and that wasn't his fault. Maybe Vegeta wasn't as bad as he _said_ he was.

But what if he was - or had been? This was just the kind of situation 'bad' Vegeta would use - a diabolically cruel strategy - the best method for defeating Goku at last. How could he be sure this wasn't some kind of trick or trap? Would Vegeta do something like that - wait until he was trusting and vulnerable and then do…what? What would he do?

Goku groaned out loud. Had he really refused to see the good in Vegeta just because of a broken heart? He didn't believe he was that bad when he was 'bad', why would he believe he was that bad when he seemed to be 'good'? Just when had he become so suspicious of _anyone_, let alone someone like Vegeta who had proven himself to have good qualities? As far as he knew Vegeta had never done anything like that to Bulma. And Yamcha didn't seem worried about it. Was he wrong? Was he right to reject the prince just because things hadn't happened the way Goku wanted them to? Was he being fair? Should he give Vegeta a real chance?

He didn't know. He didn't even know when he'd become such a coward. He knew this wasn't Vegeta's problem, it was his - all it would take was one little leap of faith and he would either have what he wanted, or know if his heart would be crushed. This would be so much easier if he _knew_ how Vegeta felt and wasn't so dependent on his word.

The thing was, he knew what he wanted - and the kiss had forcefully reminded him just how much he wanted it. The better he got to know Vegeta, the more difficult it had become to remain rational and cautious whenever he thought about the prince. He couldn't help imagine what it would be like to touch Vegeta again - to actually have time to study that amazing body. He'd fought the urge to even think about it in the past, but lately he visualized it more and more.

He thought he should feel guilty for wanting to be with Vegeta, but he liked him for more than just his body. He was fascinated by his mind and his unique way of thinking - sometimes Vegeta was so eye-opening logical and other times he was ruthlessly calculating with an eye to the final result regardless of the process needed to accomplish it. He was a brilliant businessman; Capsule Corp had nearly doubled in size since Bulma's death under his guidance. It was a power Goku had never really paid attention to before and watching Vegeta conduct business when he was around made him proud and jealous of the people who could hold the prince's attention if only for a moment.

He tossed a pebble across the stream, wincing a little when it skipped too many times, burrowing a hole through a tree on the opposite shore. He really should go home. He'd finally checked his phone a few hours ago. As expected, there were calls and messages from Yamcha apologizing and asking if Goku was okay. More surprising were two from Vegeta. The first time he had called, he'd hung up without leaving a message. The second time, the prince just said, "Kakarott" then there was a long pause as if he was going to say more before hanging up. Goku had listened to that message several times, trying to interpret Vegeta's intent in that single word.

He pulled out his phone and listened to the message again, imagining the prince touching him as he said "Kakarott" over and over. Goku snapped the phone closed as a shudder of desire ran through him. He had to end this - one way or the other he had to end this constant doubt. He flipped the phone back open and called home.

* * *

Goku checked himself in the mirror - clean, groomed, and as neatly dressed as he could be under the circumstances, outwardly displaying a confidence he didn't really feel. He sighed; this was it - all in, cards on the table. He didn't know if Vegeta would fold, but Goku was going to push it as far as it would go - the rest was up to the prince.

Goku closed his eyes, concentrated on Vegeta, and vanished.

He reappeared in his own living room; Yamcha was sitting on the couch, Vegeta was standing in the pass-through from the bedrooms. They'd had sex recently - there was no way to mask that scent; he realized at that moment that Vegeta had known about Yamcha and him all along. Goku's eyes met Vegeta's and he swallowed feeling an unreasoning flush of embarrassment. He almost glanced away from the prince's intense gaze but he steeled himself; he had to stop running away and avoiding Vegeta. They were Saiyans with too much shared history; there was no escaping him and it was about time he faced that. They were stuck with each other, whether as friends, enemies, rivals_ … or lovers_ that traitorous voice in his head added. There was no way he was going to look away.

"Kakarott," Vegeta said, acknowledging him with a nod, breaking eye contact first.

"Are you ready?" Goku asked. Vegeta was dressed simply in a black silky t-shirt style top and tight black jeans. As usual, Goku couldn't help but notice how good he looked - he really wanted to trace the muscles that were emphasized, not hidden, by the clinging fabric.

"Yes."

Goku was surprised to realize Vegeta was very tense. Was this…_dating_ really that important to him? Was he really that concerned with what Goku did or felt? Was it possible that the prince was _worried_?

He moved a little closer and put his hand on Vegeta's arm. "I'll take us there, okay?" Again Vegeta surprised him, starting at the contact. They'd been touching lately without any visible reaction - had one awkward kiss changed things so completely?

"Fine." Vegeta looked at him and Goku was struck by the urge to tell him it would be okay - the prince almost looked like he had resigned himself to Goku ending whatever this was between them.

Goku stared at the dark, pained eyes of the prince and knew he had made the right decision of where to go. Hopefully Vegeta would agree. He concentrated and they reappeared in the middle of a desert they both knew much too well.

He smiled to himself and looked over Vegeta's shoulder at the distant plateaus. Vegeta noticed the direction of his gaze and turned around to look as well. He heard the surprised intake of breath as Vegeta recognized their location. This was where they had first met, their intense battle redefining the landscape in one of the most exciting fights Goku had ever been in. Vegeta's arrival - his strength and skill - had completely changed his life, giving him a new goal and focus. Without Vegeta, he doubted he'd have ever reached the levels of strength he'd attained over the years. His favorite sparring matches had been here has well, even though - or maybe because - they'd both ended up beaten and bloody. He just felt so much more alive after matches like that. Years ago this was where he had been planning on telling Vegeta how he felt. It was also where he had made the decision not to speak to the prince anymore. And hopefully this would be the place where his life would change again and he would let Vegeta know his decision.

"You're never going to forgive me, are you?" Vegeta said, facing off into the distance, his voice a barely heard rumble. "It doesn't matter what I say or do. You've made up your mind and nothing I can do will change it."

"Vegeta," Goku said pleadingly, not wanting to be the cause of the pain he heard in Vegeta's voice. Did the prince really care so much - enough that he wouldn't try to disguise his feelings?

"I _know_ I'm an ass - I've been one the entire time you've known me. You had accepted it before - what changed that day? What did I do that was so bad that I lost every chance of even being your friend?" He snapped his head to the side, glaring at a crater they had created long ago. "It doesn't matter anyway, does it? Even if you told me what it was, I couldn't undo it." Vegeta turned to face him and Goku was struck by the angry grief in his eyes. "Damn it Kakarott, I could have loved you if you would have let me. I just needed more time."

Vegeta… Vegeta said _love_? Could Goku have been so terribly wrong?

"Vegeta," Goku repeated, putting a hand on his shoulder. Was he imagining the charge that ran through his hand or was it real? They'd touched in passing lately, but nothing had felt like this. "Stop."

He was surprised when Vegeta _did_ stop, closing his mouth in sullen compliance.

Goku tipped his head and lightly brushed his lips over Vegeta's. He quickly drew back and gazed at the strong planes of Vegeta's face, marveling at the confused emotions seeming to flash through his dark eyes as fast as thought.

"I don't want to end this," Goku said softly. "I don't think I could go through that again. But…" He trailed off, wanting nothing more than to take Vegeta in his arms and really touch and hold him. How had he resisted for so long?

"But?" Vegeta asked. He looked as confused as Goku felt. Goku didn't blame him - he felt like he was about to cross a huge chasm with no idea how far he would fall if he slipped.

He took a deep breath - he was going to have to tell Vegeta. Make him understand. And if it left him exposed and vulnerable…well, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Vegeta…your coming to Earth…it was one of the best things that had happened to me." Vegeta raised a doubtful eyebrow but let him continue. "I mean it - you were so different from everyone else I knew and I felt…well…_drawn_ to you. I looked forward to seeing you. I remember all of our spars. See over there?" Goku said, pointing. "That's where we first sparred as Super Saiyans. You were brilliant."

He almost said how proud he had been of Vegeta - he'd reached that level completely on his own after all. There hadn't been the death of a friend to help push him over the edge. Just Vegeta and that stubborn determination of his that pushed him to achieve the impossible no matter what. But he didn't - he doubted the prince would see it as the compliment he meant it to be.

"No one else challenges me the way you do. Even the way you always used to insult me and call me names didn't matter - I was sure you didn't really mean it - it was just your way of keeping people from getting too close."

"Kakarott…" Vegeta began, shaking his head.

Goku ignored him - he had started and if he hesitated he knew he'd lose his nerve. "And over time I fell in love with you."

"Then?" Vegeta really looked shocked. "Back _then_? How? _Why?_"

Goku shrugged - he didn't know if he could explain it any more than that and still sound intelligent and coherent. Saying things like heat, fire, flash, punch, flow, sharp…that was just a quick and easy way to sound insane. He hadn't planned it - it just happened. "I just did.

"But I didn't know how you felt. I mean, you said horrible things but I thought it was just talk. I didn't believe that was how you really felt." He knew he was babbling now - talking too much but he couldn't seem to help himself. He just wanted Vegeta to understand him. "I have only been able to feel what kind of person you are only once, but that memory stuck with me. I knew you were basically a good person no matter what you said. Bulma liked you and she was hardly ever wrong."

Vegeta snorted in disbelief. "She was wrong plenty of times, Kakarott."

He was getting the shakes and he hoped Vegeta wouldn't notice. In all the time he'd known the prince he didn't think he had ever said so much. The more he said, the more nervous he got - he was feeling so exposed and if Vegeta took this wrong… "Not about you. She was never wrong about you…"

He fell silent, watching Vegeta watch him. He tried to read Vegeta, or at least interpret his expression right now. He wasn't mad - he didn't _think_ he was mad. Was Vegeta really interested in him? "I wish I could understand you as well as she did," Goku finally said regretfully.

"Sometimes I think she didn't understand - she just tolerated me," Vegeta said before glancing away. Goku was sorry he'd brought up Bulma - she was a painful and happy memory, especially for Vegeta.

"I wanted to be your friend and I was always afraid I'd disappoint you. I always thought - hoped - if I did or said just the right thing you would admit that you liked me. It didn't happen, of course," he added ruefully.

"And that day… I knew I was risking losing everything. I didn't care; I was willing to give it all up. My wife, my friends, even Bulma for the chance to be with you. I was going to tell you Vegeta - tell you how I really felt. I was hoping…"

"You were hoping I would love you in return? _Then_?" Vegeta breathed, staring at the crater they made that day.

"Yes," Goku said, feeling a huge surge of relief as well as a spike of fear. What now? Nothing had changed - yet - but at least Vegeta _knew_. It was kind of sad to realize Vegeta didn't think anyone could love him back when he first arrived; he wondered if that had anything to do with why he had changed so much.

"I would have destroyed you, Kakarott," Vegeta whispered, turning back to Goku, his expression one of horror. "I would have seen your emotions as a weakness…I would have taken advantage. Used you and hurt you… You never would have trusted me again - if either of us had survived."

Goku shrugged. "I never considered that a possibility. But I knew it would change everything, so I was nervous… I kept getting distracted while we sparred." Between wondering what Vegeta's reaction would be and imagining actually _succeeding_ with the prince he had kept dropping his guard.

"I remember now," Vegeta said, shaking his head. If it had been anyone else, Goku would have said he was sad, but with Vegeta it was hard to tell. "I kept asking you what was wrong and demanding you improve, but you just kept getting worse. Your distraction made me angry because I knew you weren't trying your best. I wasn't the only thing on your mind - as if you didn't need all your attention to fight me. Yeah - I remember being so pissed I beat the hell out of you and even more pissed because you hardly fought back."

"I know," Goku sighed. "I didn't want to anymore. While you were hitting me, I felt you. For the first time in years I knew how you felt. And you hated me. You hadn't been lying - you _despised_ me. You just left me there broken and bleeding and I halfway wished you _had_ killed me." He swallowed hard - this was the first time he'd told _anyone_, let alone Vegeta, and it hurt. "You broke my heart Vegeta. I swore I wouldn't have any more to do with you even though I couldn't stop loving you. I just couldn't put myself through that again."

Vegeta let out a frustrated breath and hid his face behind his hands. Goku wondered what he was thinking; did he still think Goku was a useless third class? Had he just exposed himself for nothing?

"Kakarott, that was years ago," he finally said, turning back to face him. Goku was surprised to see his expression wasn't his usual arrogant one - instead he looked kind of sad. "I've changed."

"I know you have, but how much? How do I know you aren't doing all of this because you still hate me and you've found a new way to hurt me?" Goku pleaded. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want Vegeta to hate him because he still loved Vegeta no matter what. One kind word, one true sign of caring and Goku knew he would not be able to resist the prince.

Vegeta shook his head sadly. "You were too soon, Kakarott. I wasn't ready. It took years before I realized my mistake."

"But how do I know?" he repeated, a little desperately.

Vegeta sighed. "I can't prove it Kakarott - you just have to believe me."

Goku studied Vegeta for a long time - at least it felt long to him. He looked sincere; he sounded sincere…he wanted to believe. He knew he was risking being hurt again, but maybe the risk was worth it. Hell, he'd died - painfully. How could this be any worse than that?

"You have no idea how much I want to trust you," he said, touching Vegeta's arm a moment before letting his hand fall.

"Give me another chance Kakarott. I want this to work."

"So do I," Goku whispered. "I just… please don't lie to me. Do you still hate me?" He dropped his head, embarrassed at having blurted out his biggest fear.

Vegeta's fingertips stroked his cheek, turning Goku's head to face him. "No Kakarott," Vegeta said in a soft voice, "I do not hate you anymore. I am not planning on using your affection against you." He leaned closer, just enough to press their lips together in a short, much-too-chaste kiss.

He was drawing away when Goku impulsively curled a hand around the back of Vegeta's neck, pulling him close for another kiss. It wasn't long, but in those few seconds their tongues touched and tasted, sending waves of desire and memory passing through him.

He touched fingertips to the prince's cheek. Vegeta's eyes began to flutter closed before opening and meeting his own gaze with a challenge. "I don't want to end it," Goku said. "That's not why I brought you here. I was hoping…" He hesitated and felt his cheeks warm. He'd never given up on Vegeta and since he'd exposed so much of himself and hadn't been ridiculed maybe there was a chance. And it was time for him to risk it. "This is where I want to start it."

Vegeta's expression was wonderful; a heady mixture of shock, amazement, doubt, relief, and - Goku was sure he read this right - joy. This time, when he pressed his lips to Vegeta's they parted without hesitation giving Goku permission to kiss him in ways he'd only dreamed of. It was soft and hesitant but driven by hunger he'd felt and tried to suppress for years. After all this time he hadn't forgotten the taste of the prince - it was such an addiction, how could he?

They broke apart and met each other's eyes - Goku wondered if Vegeta was suffering from the same doubts. His barely heard breath of 'Kakarott' seemed to be a question and a sigh of relief.

Goku was about to kiss him again when Vegeta drew back and looked at him with a quirked eyebrow before putting his hands on Goku's hips, drawing him closer. "Are you sure about this?" Vegeta asked.

Goku blushed and let Vegeta touch him with relief. "Yes," he said, mind made up. "I want to try." Vegeta _had_ changed. Maybe they could work something out. Vegeta was actually smiling at him - something he didn't think he'd ever see. He let his hand drift down from Vegeta's shoulder to his chest, acutely aware of the prince's hands still resting on his hips. Just being this close to the prince, touching him and breathing his scent was doing things to him. He realized with some degree of guilt that he was having very impure thoughts about Vegeta which became more impure the longer they touched. He started to wonder if it was possible to get something he'd fantasized about many times over the years. He should have asked Yamcha if Vegeta had given any clue - for all he knew it was an impossible dream. And even if it was possible, he was probably pushing things.

Problem was, he could feel his face heat up as he thought about it, and based on Vegeta's grin and the tightening of his hands pulling their bodies closer the prince had noticed.

"Kakarott," he said with a purr, "Are you thinking about _sex_?

He wished he didn't blush so much - some people thought it was cute but he sure didn't. "Yes," he whispered, positive his face was scarlet.

Vegeta quirked a brow and purred again. "And?"

Goku nearly groaned at the sound - combined with their bodies pressed together like this he could feel himself hardening. He was losing control in front of the prince and didn't think there was any way to hide it. But should he admit what he'd been thinking of? What would Vegeta say? Oh the hell with it - he couldn't screw things up anymore. "Iwanttomakelovetoyou," he blurted before he could lose his nerve.

"Really," Vegeta said, drawing the word out. He didn't seem upset - in fact Goku could have sworn he was interested. Was that really _Vegeta_ he was feeling pressing against him? "What did you have in mind?"

Goku blinked, opened his mouth and closed it again. This was so easy with Yamcha; all he had to do was say, or even hint what he wanted. But with Vegeta he suddenly felt so awkward - how could he match that smooth confidence the prince had? "I want to…. I want to be - be in-" There was no hope for it - his face was on fire. It had to be. And Vegeta's expression made him blush even more.

Vegeta was smirking now, as if he enjoyed how embarrassed Goku was at having to actually say what he wanted. But at least he took some pity on him and said what Goku had been fumbling so awkwardly with.

"Kakarott - am I understanding you correctly? You want to have sex with me and you want to be top?"

"Ummm…yeah." It was hopeless - he was so red-faced he swore he would spontaneously combust.

"Why not?" Vegeta grinned.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't…." He didn't just agree did he? Vegeta _agreed_? Now all Goku had to do was shut up so he wouldn't accidentally talk the prince out of it. Although the erection that had definitely sprung to life against his implied that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you have condoms? Lube?" Vegeta asked, one of his hands curling around the curve of Goku's ass and squeezing. His brain shut completely down for a moment and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could answer. Fortunately for his mental capacity Vegeta's hands returned to his waist, but he really, really wanted them back on his ass.

"Yeah," he whispered, hoping Vegeta wouldn't tease him for his wishful thinking. He had put the capsule in his pocket when he was still struggling to make up his mind.

"And where were you planning on this momentous event taking place?"

Goku looked closer at Vegeta, trying to interpret his expression. The prince's hands implied he approved since they had slid further around Goku's waist and were making a tortuously slow slide down his ass.

"Ummm…over there," he said, tilting his head in the direction of a shady niche in the rock formations.

"So you trust me," Vegeta said, coaxing Goku closer to his chosen location with the press of his body. Goku felt a surge of excitement and a little fear as he realized this could really happen.

"I'm going to try," he said softly, letting his own hands mirror Vegeta's.

"Good," Vegeta said with another one of his rare smiles. The prince's hands started tugging at Goku's pants, trying to unbutton them, but Goku captured his wrists in a loose hold.

"No, _I_ want to do this," Goku said.

Vegeta smirked and relaxed. "Very well, Kakarott; you're in charge - _this time_."

Goku looked at him in surprise before smiling back; he'd never expected it to be this easy. Vegeta agreed… oh my god - Vegeta _agreed_. He could… Goku leaned closer, meeting Vegeta's mouth with his own, lips already parted. It was different than their other kisses - better because now they were exploring each other rather than testing. Vegeta's body was brazenly pressed against his and he could feel how excited the prince already was.

When they finally separated, Vegeta's eyes remained closed a moment. Goku was surprised; he wore a blissful smile on his face and he actually looked _happy_."

"I've waited a long time for that, Kakarott."

Goku smiled back and started to tease the prince's shirt out of his waistband, exposing a line of skin. "Not as long as I have."

"Do you have any concept how difficult it is right now for me to resist the temptation to rip those clothes off you?"

Goku smirked and raised the shirt a little higher, smoothing his palms over the sculpted abdomen, sending his fingers even higher to trace the powerful muscles. "Keep resisting."

Vegeta continued to resist although Goku could hear him muttering to himself as Goku worked the shirt up and over his head. He never realized how enticing it would be to trace each muscle, following the firm lines with his fingertips. He found a spot between Vegeta's ribs that made the prince reach out and clench Goku's shoulders or risk collapse.

And hot - he couldn't believe how hot Vegeta's skin was to the touch. He wanted to experience more of it and pulled off his own shirt, dropping it to the ground beside them. Vegeta must have felt it too, because he was instantly pressed against him, chest to chest, mouth open and demanding. Goku let him take charge of this kiss because he wanted it as well. Skin to skin was even better, like his nerve endings were reaching out and grabbing what they needed, absorbing the sense of Vegeta right into his body.

He was panting when the kiss broke this time, suddenly feeling if Vegeta was around no amount of oxygen would be enough.

"Stop teasing me, Kakarott," Vegeta gasped. "I need to get out of these damned pants."

Goku glanced down; they did look much too tight, the prince's erection obviously trapped and straining against the denim fabric. He decided to take pity on Vegeta, because he really, _really_ wanted to see what he looked like.

Unbuttoning the jeans took all of his attention; he was afraid Vegeta would see his hands shaking in his eagerness. He was close to his goal when he felt Vegeta's hands on his face, tipping it up to meet his dark gaze. Goku couldn't hide his embarrassment under Vegeta's intense scrutiny.

"How long _have_ you been thinking of this, Kakarott?" Vegeta gently asked, apparently amused.

Goku flushed, and then smiled at him; he was getting what he wanted, after all. "Almost ten years," he said softly.

Vegeta shook his head. "I don't know how or why, Kakarott. But you win; it has been longer for you," he said before leaning close for another kiss.

They separated and Goku looked into Vegeta's eyes with bemusement. This shouldn't be happening - in a rational universe they never would have gotten to this point. Logically, he never should have fallen for Vegeta. And Vegeta - with all his rage and hatred - never would have allowed things to progress even this far. The idea he was _allowed_ to touch the prince like this… He thanked Kami, Dende and the Kais as well as any other gods he might not have met yet for the opportunity.

"Pants, Kakarott."

Goku shook himself at Vegeta's playful growl, surprised to realize he'd allowed himself to get distracted. It only took him a few more moments to finish unbuttoning Vegeta's jeans and begin pushing them down over his hips.

As more and more of Vegeta's flesh was revealed he realized he was staring again - and this time he didn't intend to stop. He'd dreamed about this - fantasized about this - for years. Now that it was finally happening he wanted to remember every moment.

He lowered to his knees, hardly paying attention to what his hands did as he helped Vegeta finish getting undressed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Vegeta's erection; Goku impulsively touched the his tongue to the tip, tasting the prince's strong flavor. His senses were being overwhelmed by the prince; Vegeta's scent was so much more powerful here - heat and musk that was already an addiction.

Goku knew what he wanted - he'd dreamed about it often enough - and there was no reason not to. He opened his mouth and took the length of Vegeta inside, reveling in the cries and groans of pleasure coming from the prince. The taste, the feel, the _fulfillment_ of his fantasy was almost more than he could stand; he nearly came just from that. He did everything he wanted to - licked and sucked, feeling Vegeta's flesh against his tongue and under his fingertips, the reality even better than his imagination. Vegeta didn't resist, shifting his legs to make it easier for Goku to press a moistened finger to his entrance. His entire world became Vegeta - his texture, his scent, his sounds. Vegeta's fingers in his hair and clenching his shoulder, the uncontrollable movement of the prince's hips seeking even more pleasure - it felt so right. Vegeta's cry when he came, the rich taste trickling over his tongue and down his throat was a gift - a reward for all the years of denial.

Vegeta was barely standing on his own - his clenching hands, as well as Goku's own arms around the prince's waist were all that held him up. Goku remained this way for long minutes, listening to Vegeta get his breathing under control, his cheek pressed against the prince's groin, enjoying the feel and breathing in his scent. This was what he had wanted - what he had craved for so long. And maybe that was part of what he was afraid of - the realization he could lose himself so completely in Vegeta if he allowed himself.

"Kakarott," Vegeta rasped, his fingers no longer tight in his hair but carding through it gently. Goku felt the ki growing in Vegeta's hand, but couldn't make himself care enough to move. If he had been wrong - if Vegeta _did_ hate him and intended to hurt him for this…at least he'd have one good memory to hold on to.

Vegeta didn't do anything to him though. Goku opened his eyes and watched as Vegeta used his ki to blast the loose sand away from the shaded rock.

"I'd like to keep the sand up my ass to an absolute minimum," Vegeta said with a chuckle to his unspoken question. Goku grinned to himself and held Vegeta tighter. "Kakarott - this might work better if you release me," Vegeta said, his voice telling Goku he was pleased and amused. "While it can be done standing, I personally find fucking to be more enjoyable when both parties are relatively horizontal."

Goku blushed again. He knew it was stupid - after all, he'd just had Vegeta's dick down his throat. But the thought of being _inside _the prince, able to watch his reactions and Vegeta able to watch his made him turn scarlet with the realization of just how much he wanted it. He took a deep breath, memorizing the scent of just this moment, and released his hold.

Vegeta stepped back and turned, gracefully lowering himself to the rock. Goku watched him, reminded as always of a powerful cat - sleek, swift and deadly. Vegeta stretched out on his back, propping himself up on his elbows to make it easier for him to watch Goku in return.

"It works better without the pants, you know."

Goku smiled awkwardly and started to remove his jeans, remembering and fumbling in his pocket rather belatedly for the capsule containing the condoms and lube. The tight-fitting pants were probably the only thing that kept him from coming when Vegeta did, but they certainly became even more uncomfortable. It took him a full minute to skin them off, acutely aware of Vegeta's eyes on him the entire time.

"Very nice, Kakarott," Vegeta said appreciatively.

"You've seen me naked before," Goku said, blushing again - would he ever get over that? "Lots of people have." Strange he had never managed to see Vegeta unclothed in person before - it was a distracting sight, especially as he realized Vegeta was getting hard again just by looking at him.

"Perhaps…but not like this." Vegeta held out his hand and it took Goku a moment to realize he was asking for the capsule Goku was still holding. Goku handed it to him and was about to lower himself between Vegeta's legs when the prince told him to wait a second.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked, worried he'd somehow screwed up in the past few minutes.

"Nothing at all," Vegeta said, smirking as he sat up and opened the capsule. "I want to put the condom on you."

He was going to set on fire - he was sure of it; his face was going to spontaneously combust. One of the necessary tasks of sex had suddenly become highly erotic foreplay just by Vegeta mentioning it. He watched, open-mouthed and already breathing hard, as Vegeta guided the little packet to his mouth, tearing it open with a tooth-baring grin. He was surprised when the prince slipped the condom into his mouth, but he actually gasped when he realized why. Vegeta took his cock in his mouth, letting it slide in deeper and deeper as he used his tongue and lips to roll the condom over his length. He groaned, his own hands clutching Vegeta's shoulders as he fought not to come right then.

He almost complained when Vegeta released him, but all thought vanished again when Vegeta's hand curled around him, stroking his erection as he slicked the condom with lube. He'd always done this for himself - he _never_ imagined in any of his fantasies that Vegeta would be the one to do this. Vegeta's other hand cupped and fondled Goku's balls as he prepared him, bringing him nearly to the brink before easing off enough for Goku to lower himself to the ground.

Vegeta leaned back, grinning up at him and wrapped his legs around Goku's waist, pulling him close. Goku hesitated - he usually spent much longer preparing Yamcha; he didn't want to _hurt_ Vegeta.

"Don't you want more…?" He trailed off at Vegeta's smirk as the prince blatantly rubbed himself against Goku.

"No, Kakarott. I want to be fucked. Now," he said, punctuating his reply with a thrust of his hips.

Goku grinned; if that was what the prince wanted, that was what he would get. He curled his hands around Vegeta's hips, moving him into position. He inhaled deeply and slid into the prince with a shaky exhalation that immediately became a gasp of pleasure. Vegeta threw his head back and groaned his approval, his legs clenching tightly around Goku, his heels rubbing against Goku's tailspot.

Goku leaned closer, demanding a kiss, his tongue moving against the prince's, echoing the movement of his hips as he drove deeper into Vegeta's body. He couldn't believe how much heat Vegeta gave off - it was like embracing a furnace.

He had wanted his first time with Vegeta to be long and slow and leisurely, but it just wasn't possible. He'd held back too long. The sounds, the scent, the feel, and the way the prince's eyes pierced him as they moved together quickly pushed him over the edge. His arousal was too powerful to contain and he came with a triumphant shout, Vegeta coming mere moments later.

-----------------------  
TBC


	8. The Hook

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

This chapter covers several months time – by the end, it's been about 6 months since Goku and Vegeta first had sex. In most cases, a new scene is a jump forward in time. (So don't be too confused, okay?)

**Chapter 8 – The Hook**

Goku lay beside the prince, the sides of their bodies touching as they stared up at the sky. The movement of the clouds made it seem like the rock face was tilting and leaning, making him pleasantly dizzy.

He was feeling quite content – the prince had insisted on his "turn" and Goku was more than happy to let him. Once Goku had gotten over the initial (but still present) awe over being allowed to touch Vegeta their love-making had been both intense and more playful than he ever would have expected.

Goku propped himself up on an elbow and grinned down at Vegeta, smoothing a hand over the prince's chest. "I want to do it again."

"Can't," Vegeta said with a sigh. "We're out of condoms. This wasn't how I expected things to go so I didn't bring any."

"So? We're Saiyans – there isn't anything we can catch, is there?" He was struck by a sudden worrying thought. "We can't get pregnant, can we?"

Vegeta laughed out loud and rolled Goku on his back, pinning him to the ground by his sheer presence. "Where the hell did that come from? No Kakarott, we cannot get pregnant." He looked more serious. "The condoms are to protect Yamcha. There's the possibility of us carrying or transmitting something back to him. Bulma found that a few human diseases could mutate in a Saiyan body; they didn't survive long because of how our immune systems work, but there was a short window of time where it became something that would hurt humans. As long as he is sleeping with others, I'm not willing to put him at risk."

Vegeta shook the now-empty capsule. "I can't believe you bought the cheapest package."

"It was all I could afford!" he protested. Yamcha kept _cases_ of condoms and lube, but he didn't make the kind of money his friend or Vegeta did and he just didn't feel right helping himself to Yamcha's supply.

"I know, Kakarott," Vegeta said, rolling back down to lay beside Goku again, arms behind his head. "We need to find you a better job – one more suited to you that pays better."

"I don't want a handout," Goku said stubbornly.

"Who said anything about a handout? I just think you should have work that you enjoy that pays a decent wage."

Goku frowned – Yamcha said much the same. He suspected the two had talked about him and his lack of regular work or wages. "I don't know how to do much besides fight," he said defensively.

"Bullshit," Vegeta said without heat. "I'm going to put my staff to work putting together a list of things you could do – maybe you'll find something that appeals to you."

"Vegeta," he said slowly, "It's nothing personal, but I don't want to work for you. It would be too weird."

"Who said anything about working for me? It's just a list."

Goku glanced over at Vegeta – he seemed to be serious. "Okay," he shrugged.

Vegeta grinned back. "That was easy."

Goku made a wry smile, "I'm tired of mooching off Yamcha. I mean – I pay my bills, but sometimes it takes awhile. It would be nice to be able to afford to take you out rather than depend on you for every date."

"Don't worry about it. I like to spend money and can afford it. Hell – I can afford to _give_ you all the restaurants in the city. I have too much money and not enough places to spend it."

"You poor thing," Goku teased. "Just for that, I _will_ let you foot the bill every time we go out on a date."

"Are we still dating?" Vegeta asked, suddenly serious, head turned to watch Goku.

Goku took a deep breath and realized he'd made up his mind. "Yeah. I like you, Vegeta, but a lot of time has passed. I don't really know who you are anymore, and I think the same is true for you. I know you want more, but I'm not ready for something serious yet. I need some time."

"I can work with that. You're not going to put a time-limit on me again, are you?" Vegeta asked.

Goku relaxed and grinned back; Vegeta seemed to be tense again. He still couldn't get over the idea that Vegeta really _wanted_ to be around him. "Nah. I don't have a reason to avoid you anymore. But I do think we need to have some time to get to know each other again."

Vegeta smirked, relaxing as well, and rolled on top of him. "I agree. We should get much, much closer."

Goku laughed and crushed Vegeta against him. "If we were any closer, we'd be fused again." They were both hard again – of course. It took a lot of stamina to be a Saiyan's lover – he wondered how Yamcha managed it with _two_ of them.

"And are you going to keep having sex with Yamcha?" Goku blurted without thinking. As he said it he realized he didn't mind – and actually hoped Vegeta would. He didn't want his friend to be alone.

Vegeta studied him for a moment, dark eyes seeming to pierce right through him. "Are you asking me not to?"

"No, no," Goku said defensively. He wouldn't do that to his friend…_friends_. They liked each other and sometimes he wondered if he was intruding. Yamcha said he wasn't, but Yamcha hid a lot. "I was just asking. I don't mind – honest."

Vegeta smirked and Goku was struck with the notion he had given the right answer.

"In that case, I will. What about you?"

"You don't mind?"

Vegeta chuckled and nipped at his neck. "Kakarott – I am completely in favor of your fucking. In case you haven't realized it, the more a Saiyan fucks, the hornier he gets."

"Oh. Good," Goku said, the last word sounding odd as he struggled to bite back a groan of approval as Vegeta slid against him. "Vegeta – what are you doing? I thought you said we couldn—" His voice failed him when Vegeta reached between them and grabbed their erections in one hand and stroked.

"Hands work." Vegeta made another slow pull and Goku didn't bother to hide how much he liked it. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Do that again," Goku begged, clenching his teeth in concentration, trying to stop from coming right then and there. He wasn't going to last long as it was, but a few more strokes delay would be nice.

"What?" Vegeta asked, obviously pleased at his reaction. "You don't want me to do this? Or _this_?" Vegeta managed to do a maddening combination of twisting and squeezing and stroking, finishing with a tingling of ki that had them both loudly calling out their pleasure.

They stayed that way for several minutes, Vegeta on top of him, and Goku was struck again with how _right_ it felt to be touching like this. He was kind of disappointed when the prince rolled off him and sat up.

"So now what?" Goku asked, sitting up and twisting around until he was facing Vegeta. He just couldn't get over how confident and relaxed the prince seemed. And handsome. Very, very handsome. All those muscles…

Vegeta interrupted his wayward thoughts, but the smirk told Goku he had a good idea just what he'd been thinking. "We should probably go home. Since we can't have sex without restocking."

Goku wondered if he was actually ready for more sex at the moment. Granted, there were tons of things he wanted to do to the prince, but if they were still going out he had lots of time – and his stomach had rumbled loudly several times to announce how hungry he was getting. He was about to say something when Vegeta's phone chimed.

Vegeta cursed and scooped it up, glancing at the screen. "Fuck," he said, reaching for his clothes. "I have a meeting in half an hour that I have to attend."

"That's okay. Want me to take you to work?"

Vegeta looked up from fastening his pants and smiled. "No thank you Kakarott. Much as I'd enjoy the speculation at work, I'd rather fly back alone; I have a lot to think about."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. Go home and get something to eat. I imagine Yamcha is waiting breathlessly to hear what happened."

"Yeah. I've sort of left him hanging the past few days. It will be good to talk to him again."

Vegeta smirked, "After you eat, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you do more than talk."

"Vegeta… I wouldn't…" Goku protested.

"_I_ would."

"Is sex all you think about?" Goku teased. Vegeta had a one-track mind sometimes.

"I've been known to think about other things when I have to," he said, dropping his phone into a pocket. "I'll call you for our next date. And _I'll_ bring the condoms – lots of them," he finished with a smirk.

Goku smiled back – he liked this happier Vegeta. "Deal," he said, moving closer to kiss Vegeta goodbye. Vegeta was a _great_ kisser.

* * *

Yamcha sighed and absent-mindedly stirred his coffee again, unable to remain focused on the laptop. He desperately wanted to know what had happened with Goku and Vegeta – he didn't think they were fighting, but it was hard to be sure. He hadn't kept up with his martial arts training the way he should have, instead focusing on baseball and business and he'd lost some of his ability to interpret ki as a result.

He couldn't help but feel this was his fault – if he hadn't pushed Vegeta into kissing him, maybe Goku wouldn't have gotten so upset and given Vegeta a real chance. He was positive Goku was currently telling Vegeta off, ending their tenuous friendship and Vegeta was so upset about it all he was probably taking it. Why couldn't Goku accept that Vegeta really liked him?

And he was so upset about the whole thing he had stayed home from work; he knew he wouldn't be able to focus. He was the boss – he could take a day off, damn it. But it had been several hours and he was beginning to worry; maybe he should try to find the Saiyans and make sure they were okay.

"Yamcha? Why aren't you at work? Are you sick?"

Yamcha looked up in surprise at Goku's question. He really _was_ out of it – he didn't even sense his arrival.

"I took a day off," he said. He looked Goku over and got a little worried; his friend was a mess. Shirtless, dirty, dust in his hair, and scratched up.

"What happened? Did you two fight? Is Vegeta okay?"

Goku laughed and dropped his equally dirty shirt over the back of the chair. "Vegeta's great," he said, turning to get something out of the refrigerator.

"What happened?" he repeated. "You're a mess. There are scratches all over your back…" He trailed off as Goku's satisfied smile and what those scratches really were finally registered.

"Oh. My. God. You did it. You had sex with Vegeta."

"Yeah," Goku said, obviously pleased with himself, settling into one of the chairs and tipping it back. "You were right you know – I've wanted to for a long time. And…well…we did it."

"I can't believe it," Yamcha said, relieved. "I admit I was kind of afraid you'd killed him or something."

"You know I wouldn't do that. And that kind of fight would destroy the planet anyway. No place left for sex," Goku finished with a smirk.

It was Yamcha's turn to laugh. He hadn't realized how tense Goku had been lately until he saw him totally relaxed. The whole Vegeta thing must have been eating at him more than he was willing to let on. "Hey," he teased, "You said sex without blushing. You're improving."

Goku chuckled and had some more of his snack – although only Goku would consider a whole chicken a snack.

"So where is Vegeta anyway?"

"Flying to work. He had some meeting he had to go to."

"You let him get away? I'm surprised the two of you aren't still going at it."

Goku blushed – apparently it only happened when he thought of Vegeta. Yamcha thought it was kind of cute and wished Goku did the same thing when thinking of him.

"Couldn't. I brought the capsule of condoms and it only had a few so we ran out."

"Awww, Goku, don't tell me you got that economy kit. There's not enough of a supply there for a decent afternoon. You should have taken some of mine – or bought a full box."

"Didn't have enough money," Goku shrugged.

"We've got to get you a decent paying job," Yamcha said, shaking his head.

"That's what Vegeta said too."

"He's right. Although, since you two are a couple now, you'll never have to worry about money again."

"We're not a couple."

"Wah—" Yamcha began, surprised.

"At least not yet. We need to get to know each other better. I mean – before we really only sparred. We never really talked about anything but fighting or did other stuff. I think we need to be friends first. I screwed up and rushed into it with Chichi – I don't want to do that again."

"Okay," Yamcha nodded. "That makes sense. So now what?"

Goku shrugged, "We're still dating, same as before. _Everything_ is the same as before, but now with more sex," he grinned – or was that a leer? "And no time limit."

"So what happened?" Yamcha demanded as Goku got up and cleared his dishes.

"Sex," Goku said and Yamcha was suddenly aware of Goku's eyes on him. "Not enough though. I want more." Goku put a hand on the table and leaned over him, making Yamcha dizzy with the over-whelming scent of sex emanating from the Saiyan. "Shower with me – I'll tell you all about it…and even demonstrate the best parts."

"But. But. Vegeta?" Yamcha swallowed, trying to will himself not to get hard at the mere suggestion of sex with Goku. He had thought their time was over now, so this sledge-hammer seduction was a surprise. He shouldn't be surprised though – it seemed that the more sex a Saiyan had, the more they wanted. After all, he had entered the scene when Bulma could no longer keep up with Vegeta. Goku had been suppressing it for years, but now that he had an outlet…

"Next time you have sex with him, ask him about it. See if our stories match," Goku smirked.

"But, but," he stammered again.

"You're still on the menu Yamcha," Goku said, leaning even closer, his breath hot on Yamcha's ear. "For both of us. Do you object?"

"No," he whispered, letting Goku lead him to the shower. Why did he think his sex life was going to get _much_ busier?

* * *

Yamcha stretched out on the bed, watching Vegeta return from the bathroom, enjoying the view.

"Are you planning on getting out of bed today?" Vegeta asked, smirking. "Or did I wear you out?"

"Do I have to? You could come back."

"Maybe after I've eaten. I'm hungry," he said, turning to leave the bedroom.

"Hey! Pants!" Yamcha said, tossing a handy pair to the prince. Vegeta deftly caught them and raising an eyebrow slipped them on. "I swear Vegeta," Yamcha said, grumbling as he got out of bed, "You are getting more and more like Goku. First the food and now the nudity."

"You just have weird quirks," Vegeta threw over his shoulder.

"Who, me? Just because I don't want naked butts on my kitchen chairs?" Yamcha called after him, stumbling a little as he stepped on the leg of his sweat pants as he pulled them on.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my butt?" Vegeta teased as he put food on the table.

"You have a fabulous butt. It just has no business sticking to my kitchen chairs."

Vegeta laughed at him and sat down to eat, shimmying his ass to prove it wasn't sticking.

"Don't you have a date with Goku tonight?" Yamcha asked, joining him, but without the shimmy.

"Yes. I got tickets to a taiko drumming concert – front row. And then dinner. If he gets stuck working late at that damn photo shoot I'm gonna kick his ass."

"You haven't seen his latest pictures, have you?" Vegeta had actually had his staff brainstorm over jobs Goku could do, then the three of them had gone through the list weeding out things Goku had no interest in. And when they were done, there was the potentially lucrative modeling. He accepted a loan from them for quality composites, and let them help with connections. It worked out well - he turned out to be very popular with the agencies and actually ended up turning down work there were so many offers. He was able to pay them back – his insistence, not theirs – in a matter of weeks.

"No," Vegeta grinned. "Am I correct in assuming you have copies?"

"Yeah – the client ended up being a friend of mine." Vegeta raised an eyebrow – now that he was started, Goku was trying to do this on his own and didn't like the idea they might be working behind the scenes. "Don't look at me like that. I had nothing to do with it – I didn't know about the job until afterwards."

"Do you think Kakarott will believe that?"

"Of course he will – it's true." He chuckled, "You'll be under as much suspicion as I am anyway – it's one of your companies."

"What?" Vegeta looked surprised; Yamcha didn't know why. Capsule Corp had so many offshoot companies it took a wall-sized flow chart to keep track of them all. Vegeta didn't even deal with the day to day issues – there were COOs and managers all over the place taking care of it. It was no surprise he didn't know about specific ad campaigns of every company and division. "Which one?"

"I think it's new – I haven't seen it before. Rugged™ cologne."

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully, probably going through the card catalog in his head until he found the report he wanted. "Well?" he demanded. "Are you going to show me?"

"Only if you promise to get me a poster of my favorite picture of the series," Yamcha smirked.

"How about if I promise not to kick your ass?" Vegeta smirked back.

Yamcha sighed, "There's no bargaining with you. Fine." He went back to his room, returning a few minutes later, this time wearing one of Goku's t-shirts and with a portfolio under his arm. Vegeta practically snatched it from him, and shoving the dishes out of the way, spread it out on the table.

Yamcha sat beside him, pressed as close to Vegeta as he thought he could get away with, and studied the images again. They were definitely emphasizing the rugged good looks of Goku in the series – shot after shot of him in his bare-chested glory.

There were apparently several campaigns being planned. There were pictures of Goku and several attractive women – ho-hum as far as Yamcha was concerned. Other shots were of Goku by himself – probably for some in-store displays. But the one that made him think indecent thoughts was obviously aimed at a gay audience. All you could see of the other man was the back of his head and a sliver of profile. Goku, on the other hand, was facing the camera, one hand vanishing out of camera range against a theoretical wall over the man's shoulder, and staring at him with a intensity Yamcha had seen more and more often in the bedroom.

"Damn," Vegeta said, staring at the picture.

"Yeah," Yamcha breathed. "Can you get me a copy?"

Vegeta grinned at him. "Kakarott is going to ask how you got it."

"So I'll tell him – throw myself on his mercy."

"Or his cock."

"That too."Yamcha looked at the photo again, and then spoke without thinking, "Come on Vegeta –I need something for when Goku finally moves in with you."

Vegeta turned to study him, a curious expression on his face. Yamcha wished he could take it back – he knew that had sounded a little whiney, like he was complaining. It was kind of true, but he didn't want Vegeta to realize it. He turned back to the picture, trying to avoid meeting Vegeta's eyes and suddenly realized what he had been doing these past few months; he was competing with Vegeta for Goku. And at the same time he was trying to get Vegeta. He didn't care which, but he wanted one of them. It was stupid – he should be glad he had _both_ of them right now. It wouldn't last though – Goku would eventually accept that he and Vegeta belonged together and Yamcha would be left out in cold with nothing but his little black book for company.

"I'm beginning to think that's not going to happen," Vegeta said mournfully, closing the portfolio. "I think Kakarott likes me – maybe he even loves me – but he's not willing or able to commit."

"There's gotta be something you can do to convince him. How did things go when he stayed with you last weekend?"

Vegeta smiled for a moment. "In the bedroom? Great. In the rest of the house he seemed kind of tense, as if he couldn't relax. Maybe that's a reason why – since Bulma's gone he doesn't feel at home there."

"Ghosts," Yamcha said, understanding. He used to feel it himself at the Capsule Corp compound – like the place was heavy with the ghosts of the Briefs family. They had filled the place up with so much life, and without them it felt kind of empty. He got over it – maybe because he had been there so often over the years, but Goku's voluntary exile seemed to have made the return more difficult. "He'll get over it, Vegeta. He just needs some time. And until then, you two can always get together here."

"And when we do – what do you do with yourself?"

"Eavesdrop," Yamcha teased.

"Bullshit. You usually manage to make yourself scarce. What are you doing?"

Yamcha grinned, "I've got places to go. Jealous?" Yeah – he had places to go. Over-priced hotels where he ended up staying in his room alone, staring out the window and getting drunk, all the while feeling lonely and wondering just what they were doing.

"Every time we're together he mentions you."

"Yeah?" Yamcha asked, a little surprised. "When we're together he always mentions you."

Vegeta snorted, "And every time we're together we mention him. The three of us are so fucked up."

Yamcha grinned, "Or at least fucked."

* * *

Goku breathed in Vegeta's scent, feeling the prince's breath hot against his ear and neck. Vegeta remained sprawled over him, their arms curled tightly around each other for the moment. In a few minutes Vegeta would release his grip, relaxing until they lay side by side, bodies still touching and overlapping. Goku had watched Vegeta change over the past six months – before he would have moved further away as soon as possible. Over time he had stayed close, waiting until Goku had fallen asleep to claim an open area of the bed, something which Goku appreciated. He would have preferred holding Vegeta through the night, but since the prince had made the concession to this level, Goku felt compelled to do the same and meet him half way.

Vegeta was silent, remaining in his pose for long minutes, even after Goku would have expected him to move. Goku enjoyed the time, feeling the comfortable way Vegeta's chest rose and fell with each breath, pressing skin against skin.

"Kakarott…" Vegeta said slowly, in a way so tentative Goku wondered what was wrong.

"What?" Goku asked, reluctantly ending the playful dragging of his teeth over the flesh of Vegeta's neck.

"Move in with me."

Goku closed his eyes in pain, hoping Vegeta wouldn't notice. Couldn't Vegeta see what a difficult choice he was asking Goku to make?

"I can't – I just…"

Vegeta moved so he was staring down at him, the hurt obvious. "Why not Kakarott? I thought you loved me."

"I _do_," he protested. "It's just – I don't want things to change."

"Change? How will things change?"

"What about Yamcha? What will he do?"

Vegeta took a deep breath and leaned back. "What do you want, Kakarott?"

"I don't know," he said miserably. "I do love you Vegeta. I don't mean to hurt you. But I don't want Yamcha to be hurt either."

"There's no reason you can't continue to be fuck buddies."

Goku tried not to frown – he knew Vegeta was trying to be considerate. It's just that Yamcha meant more to him than that. And he _knew_ Yamcha meant more to Vegeta as well.

Vegeta must have caught the flicker of disapproval on his face. "What the _hell_ do you want, Kakarott?" he repeated, scowling.

"You're angry with me," Goku said sadly. It hadn't been his intention, but things were going so well why did Vegeta want them to change?

"I'm frustrated as shit," Vegeta said, rolling away and lurching to his feet. "I'm serious, Kakarott – tell me what you want. I've been trying damn hard to make things right – to make you want to be with me – but it just isn't enough. I don't know what else to do to convince you."

"I know you have, Vegeta. You've been great. It's just me-"

"Do **not** give me that 'it's me' crap – that's a line too many humans use to end a relationship. Is that what you're doing? Ending this?"

"No!" Goku protested, alarmed. "I love you Vegeta – I don't want to end anything. I just need more time, that's all. I don't want anyone to be hurt."

"How much more?" Vegeta grumbled, picking up his clothes from a nearby chair. "Weeks? Months? _Years?_" he added bitterly.

"I don't know, Vegeta," he said miserably. "I want to be with you. But Yamcha…"

"Is that what this is really about? You prefer Yamcha over me – and you're afraid to say it?" Vegeta snapped as he pulled on his jeans.

"No, that's not what I mean at all!" He felt bad now – he hoped he wasn't going to mess up the great friendship Vegeta and Yamcha had.

"Are you thinking of choosing him over me?" Vegeta demanded.

"No – I just… I don't want to choose yet, Vegeta." The idea of choosing one and leaving the other alone made him sad – he didn't know how he could ever do it.

Vegeta shook his head, "Kakarott, you've got to figure out what you want. Who you want." He turned to open the bedroom door.

"Are you leaving?" Goku asked mournfully, prepared to plead with Vegeta to make him stay.

"No," Vegeta sighed. "I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat."

"I'll come with you," Goku said, gathering up his own clothes from the floor where they landed.

"No- I need a little time. Go take a shower – get cleaned up. I'll get breakfast together for us."

"Can I have a kiss first?" Goku asked, aware he sounded rather childish, but Vegeta's distress was upsetting him.

Vegeta gave a tiny smile. "Yes, Kakarott. Come here."

Goku quickly went to him, wrapping his arms around Vegeta; he didn't want to lose the prince either. Vegeta touched his cheek and gently brushed their lips together.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," he whispered. "I'm trying, honest."

Vegeta shrugged, resigned. "I know, Kakarott. You just need more time. You can take it – I'll wait."

* * *

TBC


	9. The Decision

**Watching****  
**_By Pixelgoddess_

Vegeta and Yamcha are fooling around, but the one Vegeta really wants is Goku. Yamcha agrees to help the prince, but when three hearts are involved things get complicated.  
Pairings – Mix, match and shuffle – if seme/uke is important to you, you're in trouble. Vegeta, Yamcha, and Goku.  
Warnings – Sex. Condoms. Lube. Fuck-buddies.  
For the purpose of this story, the kids aren't around or even thought of – maybe they don't exist, maybe they are off boinking each other, maybe they've left the planet…imagine whatever makes you happy, but they won't be showing up.

This originally going to be the last chapter, but there will be one more.  
And this is uncensored - I didn't feel there was anything in the chapter to warrant it. :)

**Chapter 9 – The Decision**

Goku toweled off his hair on the way back to his room, trying to get his mind off how much he had upset Vegeta. He was afraid Vegeta was right, though – Goku wanted both of them and didn't want to choose. The way things were wasn't perfect, but at least he could be with Yamcha and Vegeta.

Passing by Yamcha's open door, even months later, he couldn't keep himself from glancing in at the poster of himself hanging on the closet door. He'd protested – even though he knew it was a compliment, it kind of freaked him out – but Yamcha had begged him to let it stay up. It i_had/i_ been kind of fun to act out the pose for real and the blow job Yamcha had given cinched the deal – Goku relented and the poster remained.

He had been surprised when he saw Yamcha had copies of that shoot, and harbored a suspicion they'd gotten the job for him at first. But Yamcha and Vegeta both sworn they had nothing to do with it – they'd just used their connections for copies. He believed them because…well because he just i_did_/i. You were supposed to be able to trust people who loved you – that's what his grandfather had taught him years ago.

He tossed his robe on the bed and pulled on clean clothes. Done, he checked himself in the mirror, making sure all traces of makeup had been washed or worn off by Vegeta. It surprised him at first that they had to put that stuff on a guy, but he had to admit it made him look better in the pictures – one of the photographers had shown him in photos how he looked with and without.

As he headed to the kitchen, he could hear the low murmurs of Yamcha and Vegeta. Vegeta's tone didn't sound angry, but he wouldn't be surprised if they were talking about him.

It was strange and kind of nice how much time Vegeta spent here lately. If he wasn't at work, he was spending time with Goku or Yamcha, or sometimes both. He'd gone on quite a few dates with the prince over the last 6 months and had come to realize how much he loved Vegeta. He'd also come to the realization that he cared for Yamcha just as much. It left him torn and unwilling to have things change. Now, he had them both, although at admittedly odd times, fitting sessions of happy love-making into their very busy schedules. When he chose one – and which one to choose – he'd feel bad for leaving the other out.

He knew Vegeta wouldn't put up with it forever, and it wasn't fair to expect him to. Sometimes he wondered if Vegeta would get tired of waiting and choose Yamcha for himself - i_then_/i what would he do? He didn't think it would happen – or at least he hoped he wouldn't – but he was so torn. Vegeta made him happy, but so did Yamcha. There was no way he could think of Yamcha as nothing more than a fuck-buddy regardless of what Vegeta said…he cared about him too much to ever treat him like that.

He reached the kitchen to find them working at the stove, backs to him, shoulders touching. They really did look like they belonged together. He glanced at the nearly full table, then back at them, grinning to himself as he imagined a radical solution to the problem.

"You two have been busy," Goku said, pulling the milk out of the refrigerator and sitting down at the table setting with his favorite glass.

"Goku! Hey," Yamcha said, coming over to give him a quick kiss. "Vegeta was telling me one of the guys on the set hit on you. Why didn't you take him up on it?"

Goku was surprised – not at Yamcha knowing, but thinking he would have slept with Stefan. "I would never have sex with someone I didn't love."

Vegeta smirked, "Told you."

"Really?" Yamcha asked, sitting down. "Was he cute?"

"Why?" Goku teased, "You want his number?"

Yamcha opened his mouth to answer, but Vegeta's 'pat' on his back knocked the wind out of him.

"This," Vegeta said, taking his seat and smirking at Yamcha, "Is why we need condoms."

"Hey, that's not fair," Yamcha protested. "I'm always careful."

Goku smiled as he watched Vegeta and Yamcha tease each other. It was surprising how well they fit together – somehow Yamcha made the prince seem more human and even playful at times. Goku was sure he had his friend to thank for some of the changes in Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his phone when it chirped and grimaced at the screen. "I've got meetings most of the day today – no time to get away for lunch. I'll have to grab at work. Who's going to be here this evening?"

"I won't be home until late," Goku said. "They want to get some night pictures. But at least they'll feed me. Aren't you going to get hungry, Vegeta?"

Yamcha chuckled and pulled out his own phone. "Poor, poor Vegeta. Has to suffer through a catered meal in his office."

Vegeta raised a brow at Yamcha, daring him to continue. He did, of course – Yamcha couldn't seem to help himself.

"Don't look at me like that, you. I've seen the meals you grab." Yamcha turned to Goku. "Have you ever been there when he's forced to 'suffer' through lunch?"

Goku shook his head.

"Whole chickens and hams – massive bowls of rice and veggies – loaves of bread…."

"Stop," Goku begged. "You're making me hungry."

Vegeta leered at him, "I can think of other things I'd like to devour, Kakarott."

Goku tried not to blush at Vegeta's words, but he still hadn't gotten over that.

Yamcha grinned and nudged Vegeta in the ribs. "Hey, don't you have to get to work?"

Vegeta glared at him for the nudge, but Goku could tell he didn't mean it. "Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Well….yeah," Yamcha admitted. "You and Goku were together all night. Don't I get a chance? I'm working a half day today, so I thought maybe Goku and I…" He trailed off, watching Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta sighed and pushed away from the table. "I swear, you are becoming more and more like a Saiyan – or at least as horny as one. Have fun," he grinned, bending to kiss Yamcha, "just remember your ass is mine tonight."

Goku groaned in pleasure as Yamcha took him further into his mouth.

They only had an hour together before Yamcha had to leave for work, but he was doing his best to make up for that. Goku was grateful yet again for his Saiyan stamina and healing. He'd come three times already; a quick hand job practically before Vegeta was out the door, again when Yamcha fucked him, and once more when he fucked Yamcha. His friend was too worn out to get it up again, but he had made it his goal to make Goku come at least once more.

And he was well on his way to success.

Yamcha was a master at this and it was obvious he really enjoyed it. His tongue was amazing; Goku had worked hard to learn Yamcha's technique – he wanted to give as much pleasure as he received – but there was no way he could make his tongue move like i_that/i._ He cried out Yamcha's name as he felt the heat and pressure building. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Yamcha moaned around him and he came.

When they were willing to move again, he and Yamcha took a shower together. Goku liked washing Yamcha's back – he was always able to squeeze a little massage in while he did.

"Hey Goku," Yamcha said while they were toweling themselves dry, "What's going on with you and Vegeta?"

"What do you mean?"

Yamcha turned to frown at him as he tied his towel around his waist. "Come on, dude. You know exactly what I mean. He asked you to move in with him. You said no. Why?"

Goku shrugged, wondering if he should just admit it. "I'm not ready yet. I love him, honest. But I…" He faded off, wondering if Yamcha felt as torn as he did.

"You what? Come on guy – how can Vegeta fix things if you don't tell him what's wrong?"

"That's just it. There's nothing to fix. Everything is perfect now. Why do we have to change it?" Goku said, frustrated at Yamcha's inability to understand without him having to spell it out.

"But you and Vegeta should be together."

"How can you be so sure? What about you and Vegeta…or you and me?" he added with a mumble losing his nerve at the end. Just by saying it he was changing things – he knew it.

"Aww Goku… Don't do this. Don't make it so hard."

"Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't it be hard? I love you both. I don't want to choose. I want you both."

"But…Vegeta…"

"I won't hurt you to make Vegeta happy," he said stubbornly. "But I don't want to hurt Vegeta either."

"So you're content with things the way they are?" Yamcha asked, watching him curiously.

"No, I'm not. I don't want to bounce around. I want…" He fell silent, not willing to admit to what he wanted – it wasn't likely to happen so why set himself up for failure?

"Goku – dude, what's going on with you?"

Goku shook his head, frustrated. "I can't do this. I don't want to talk about it anymore." He strode out of Yamcha's bedroom into his own and locked the door.

"Goku!" Yamcha called, beating on his door. "What the hell is going on? Come on man, talk to me."

"Just go to work, Yamcha. I need to be left alone for awhile."

"You know I can't do that. Come on, let me in."

"No. I'll be fine, okay. Just…just go. Please?" He heard Yamcha's phone ring and a terse conversation followed. After a minute or two he heard the distinct sound of a fist hitting the wall.

"Goku… There's a problem - I have to go to work i_now_/i. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine," he repeated. "I have to go to work too, remember?"

"We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Yeah," Goku said under his breath. He knew no amount of talking would change things – he wanted them both and there was no way for him to choose.

Goku sat in the darkened kitchen, nursing a lukewarm cup of coffee. He'd finally gotten home a few hours ago – ITing sometimes made the different time zones he worked in a miserable change. This time it meant a job that finished around midnight got him back home at 5am. He would have liked crawling into bed with someone, but Vegeta and Yamcha were already asleep. He just didn't feel like sleeping alone, so he ended up sitting in the kitchen waiting for the sun to rise.

He had tried to figure it out, but he just couldn't understand how his relationships with Yamcha and Vegeta could make him so happy and so sad at the same time. When he was with either of them life was good – but times like this, when he was alone…

Goku sighed. He didn't want to be alone. But he didn't want Yamcha or Vegeta to be alone either – and they had been together much longer than he had. He'd have to ask them – if they agreed, it would be great. And if they didn't… He couldn't do it anymore. He'd back out and have to settle for being friends. At least Yamcha and Vegeta could be happy together.

His coffee got cold.

He was still sitting there when the others woke up. He should have started breakfast – or coffee at least – but he wasn't willing to make the effort. Since he had made his decision he kept picturing life without Vegeta and Yamcha and it was depressing.

Yamcha practically bounced into the kitchen; he was a morning person anyway and a great night meant he was happy and full of energy the entire day.

Vegeta, on the other hand…the 'Not a Morning Person' mug Yamcha had given him didn't begin to describe it. He headed straight for the coffee pot, said mug in hand, grumbling when he realized he had to wait for it to brew.

"Goku!" Yamcha exclaimed, straddling his lap for an extremely thorough good morning kiss. "How are you doing, dude?" he asked when he finally let Goku up for air. "Better?"

Goku shrugged, not trusting himself to speak yet.

"Consider yourself lucky you weren't here to deal with Vegeta last night. He had a crappy day at work and was in a pissy ass mood. Then again, maybe your ass could have taken it better than mine." Yamcha grinned and winked at him – messing with Vegeta again.

"He seems better now," Goku offered, not really wanting to play 'Pester the Prince' with Yamcha.

Vegeta scraped a chair away from the table and dropped into it with a grumble, nearly spilling his coffee.

"Better? This is better?" Yamcha said, climbing out of Goku's lap to get his own coffee, making sure he poked Vegeta in the arm as he passed.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Vegeta said.

"Well I was kind of busy screaming," Yamcha admitted.

"Good screams or bad screams?" Goku asked, trying to get into the bantering mood but felt like he failed.

"Oh good screams. The best screams," Yamcha admitted with a grin.

"Damn right," Vegeta smirked.

Yamcha took Goku's mug out of his unresisting hands and sniffed at it. He grimaced, dumped out the contents and refilled it with fresh hot coffee. Goku watched his friend add cream and sugar for him, trying to ignore the feel of Vegeta's studying eyes on him.

"There," Yamcha said, setting the mug down in front of Goku and taking his own seat. "What the hell were you thinking, dude? That shit was terrible. Cold coffee. Ick."

"Thank you," Goku said, taking a careful sip. Yamcha, as usual, made his coffee better than he did – it was a knack.

"You haven't been to bed," Vegeta said. "Why not? You've been home for hours."

Goku sighed and shrugged. He wondered if he should try now, but with Vegeta and his usual morning grumps it probably wasn't a good idea.

"I couldn't sleep," he finally admitted. "I was kind of…lonely."

"Dude," Yamcha said, grinning, "There was room in my bed."

Vegeta eyed Yamcha. "There was?"

"So we could have made room. Squished in a bit."

Goku felt himself starting to blush as he imagined it. Unfortunately, Vegeta noticed it.

"Kakarott?" he asked, drawing his name out. Somewhere in that single word was the question 'What kind of kinky things are you thinking about Kakarott and can I lend you a hand?'

Goku swallowed and tried to ignore how hot Vegeta's stare was making him. Yamcha's joke had given him the perfect opening; he'd be stupid not to take advantage of it.

"Ve-Vegeta, umm… Remember what you asked me before? About what I wanted?" Goku couldn't remember ever feeling so nervous. He'd almost rather face Brolli again – i_almost_/i.

Vegeta fell silent and studied him with an intense, if uneasy gaze. The sound of Vegeta's mug hitting the table seemed loud and gavel-like. It took Yamcha a moment to realize something had happened, his chatter fading to silence.

"It kind of depends on how you two answer some questions…" he trailed off, wondering if there was any right way to make this decision.

"Dude…What?" Yamcha started. Vegeta shook his head and he stopped, obviously confused. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

"Kakarott's made his choice," Vegeta ground out, still not tearing his eyes from Goku's face.

"I'm not positive yet," Goku tried to explain to Yamcha. "That's why-"

"What do you mean you're not positive?" Yamcha demanded. "It's Vegeta of course."

"Shut up, Yamcha," Vegeta snapped. "Just answer his questions."

"I need you both to answer some questions for me, and I want you to be completely honest," Goku said, trying to hide the shaking of his hands. He didn't think they'd be offended, but he wasn't always sure how Vegeta would react. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down; he had to be right – if he wasn't, then… He turned to Yamcha – somehow he thought it would be easier to get an answer from him first.

"Yamcha – do you love Vegeta?"

Yamcha warily glanced at Vegeta before turning back to him. "You already know the answer to that, Goku. But I don't want that to stand in your way of getting with Vegeta."

"Answer the question please," Goku insisted. He had to be sure.

Yamcha looked at Vegeta again, but the prince refused to meet his eyes, instead studying Goku.

Yamcha sighed. "Yes, Goku, I love Vegeta. But that shouldn't-"

"Do you love me?" Goku interrupted.

This time, Yamcha's look at Vegeta was pleading, and Goku felt bad for putting him in this position. "I didn't-" Yamcha stammered. "Vegeta, I didn't mean to-"

"Answer the question," Vegeta commanded, his expression giving nothing away.

"Yes," Yamcha answered with a touch of misery. Goku wanted to go around the table and hug his friend; he shouldn't feel bad for falling in love.

"Thank you," Goku said, touching Yamcha's hand in apology before turning to Vegeta.

"Is it my turn?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. He didn't seem to be angry – at least Goku hoped he wasn't.

"Yeah," Goku said, the word catching in his throat. So much could go wrong now.

"Like you, Kakarott, I do not have sex with people I do not care about. I do not use the word often, but I do love both of you." He sat back up, arms resting on the table. "Is that answer adequate for you to make your decision?"

Goku nodded. "This has all been really hard and kind of confusing for me. I mean…I love you both. I want to be with you both. I don't think either one of you wants to keep shuffling around like this forever. And I don't think any of us want to be alone either."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Yamcha seemed really tense – his hands clenched tight and resting on the table.

"But do we have to be? Can't we just…can't it stay the three of us? Together? Please? I know it's kind of weird and maybe it sounds perverted, but I don't mean it like that. I just don't want to choose and I don't want any of us to be alone. I'll admit it – I'm selfish. I want you both – all the time." He leaned back and practically held his breath – it was up to them now.

There was a long tense silence. Yamcha opened his mouth to say something before snapping it closed and staring desperately at Vegeta.

Vegeta met his gaze for a moment before turning to study Goku. Goku was struck by the sudden urge to take it all back and run away. His big mouth might have ruined everything and Vegeta's expression was giving nothing away.

The prince was the first to break the silence.

"Kakarott…am I understanding this correctly? You want the three of us to live together and share a single bed?"

Goku nodded miserably, unable to meet Vegeta's eyes. There was no way Vegeta would go along with this. "That's what I want," he agreed. "I'll understand if you refuse…"

TBC


End file.
